Blueberry Pancakes at Midnight
by AxelxRoxasx
Summary: Late night trips to IHOP usually don't amount to more than a stack of pancakes and lingering regret. But when Roxas Heart found himself sitting in a booth, he found that his blueberry pancakes came with a fiery server on the side, complimentary of course. Akuroku. Main side: SoRiku *Disclaimer* We don't own any of the characters in this story, they are borrowed from Square Enix :)
1. Macrocosm

**Akuroku**

 **Main Side:** Soriku **Side-side:** HaynerxSeifer

 **Rated M:** Due to explicit language and sexual content

* * *

 **Macrocosm** : The universe considered as a whole

* * *

Roxas didn't expect anything amazing from high school, but seeing that it was finally his senior year, he had secretly hoped something would happen. Yet here he was, walking through the halls of his school, backpack over his shoulder and skateboard in hand with a look of complete weariness on his face. It had been two months since school had let in and Roxas had been breezing through his classes. None of them mattered at this point, all he had were elective classes, well elective classes and one English class. Period 6 AP English with Mr. X, if there was one teacher everyone feared on Sunset High's campus it was him. Thankfully Roxas had his best friend, Hayner Andrews, in the class so things could have been worse.

The blond rounded the corner catching sight of a cluster of cheerleaders and contemplated turning away before he was spotted. There was only one girl on the squad who ever caught the blonde's eye- and heart, but the one who desperately wanted both was always a good enough reason to turn away. Olette Sarah, Roxas' best female friend and part time mother, was the squad's cheery captain while her best friend Namine Daniels was her co captain. Before Roxas could get away a chorus of "Hi, Roxas!" rang out. All the girls' eyes were on him but as captain of the varsity soccer team, Roxas couldn't show how awkward it made him feel.

"Greetings females, looking lovely as usual. Olette, should I tell the others that you aren't spending lunch with us?"

Olette gasped in mock horror, "I can't abandon my boys, even for my girls. I'll see you guys at practice tonight, let's go Rox!" The two linked arms as they walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria, and strolled over to their usual table to join their friends. Olette took her usual seat next to Pence and exchanged a hello kiss, and Roxas took his seat next to Hayner. Hayner made a show of gagging at Pence and Olette's antics, muttering something about PDA. Pence responded maturely by lobbing a potato chip at the blonde's head. Hayner stuck his tongue out at the chubby brunet and popped the chip in his mouth with a grin. Pence rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"So," he leaned forward on the table towards Roxas and Hayner, "everybody available after our after-school _enrichment_ tonight?" He elaborated with finger quotes, "I was thinking we could head over to the skate park, we don't have long before it gets too cold to even think about going again, and who knows if we'll have time this summer."

Hayner shrugged, "I don't have shit going on tonight, Rox? You in?"

"You guys are usually the shit I got going on, so I'm in." Roxas bit into his apple and glanced sideways at Hayner, "Did you find your board? I thought you said you left it at someone's house or something last week." Olette waved at someone approaching from behind Roxas, and without even looking he knew who it was. The blond slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes as Namine took a seat on the other side of the group's lone female. Pence gave a casual wave while Hayner hit Roxas' leg under the table. Namine simply smiled at everyone around her, but smiled especially broadly at Roxas. Not wanting to be rude the blonds smiled at her in return. The girls began their own conversation to Roxas' relief so he gave his friend his undivided attention, "So who's house was it at man?"

"Aw man," Hayner scratched his cheek, "turns out I had it the whole time, it rolled under my bed and I didn't realize." He shrugged, "but uh, I found it so no biggie." Across the table Pence raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Roxas.

"So anyway, when do you guys get out of practice?" Pence poked suspiciously at the food on his plate with a grimace before pushing it away from himself and snatched a grape from Olette. Hayner groaned and reached for his bag.

"Shit if I know. I think today is an early day though since we don't have any games coming up this week." The blond pulled a folder out of his bag and skimmed through the practice sheets, trying to find the list for October, "we're scheduled to get done at six o' clock. Olette, when are you done tonight?"

The brunette tilted her head in thought for a few seconds before perking back up, "We should be done at 5:45 tonight! Nami and I are planning a new routine for the Homecoming Rally, so practice is shortened until I have something for the girls to actually practice. What about you Love Bug?" Olette affectionately looked at her long time boyfriend and smiled. Roxas on the other hand, made a gagging noise.

"I'm sorry must be the meatloaf fumes from Pence's lunch," Roxas pushed the tray as far away from himself as possible then made the noise again, "No, nope. It's the hetero love going on right before my eyes."

Namine took that moment to speak up, giggling slightly as she looked at Roxas, "Aren't you bi Roxas? That means if you ever date a girl you'll look just as hetero as they do."

The blond took another bite of his apple and chewed before speaking, "You see Namine, I have dated a girl before, and even then it wasn't as bad as these two." Olette threw a grape at Roxas sending him a look that read, "keep talking shit and you're not going out tonight." Roxas chuckled softly and raised his hands in surrender, "I apologize mother."

Pence frowned thoughtfully, "Olette is your mother...does that make me the dad?" He cleared his throat and pointed sternly at Roxas and Hayner, "boys, clean your rooms or you're both grounded."

Hayner batted Pence's hand away, "Pence, buddy..." he began with a sad shake of his head, "you're not the dad, you're just our mom's weirdo boyfriend that _thinks_ he's our new dad." He started to say something else, but instantly closed his mouth when he spotted somebody new approaching their table. He cleared his throat and nudged Roxas with his elbow, "douche alert." He muttered to his friend.

Seifer Almasy sauntered towards the little group with a smirk, he reached over Hayner and plucked up the smaller blond's folder of practice schedules. He smiled around at the group amicably, "why the long faces, lamers? Not happy to see me?" He flicked through Hayner's folder disinterestedly, "was I interrupting an important conversation?"

A scowl almost instantly appeared on Roxas' face, "Yeah you are, so if you'd kindly leave we could get back to it." Seifer Almasy was the small group's sworn enemy since childhood. Anytime he came around it usually lead to trouble, and Roxas was fed up with fighting the other blond. "Aren't we a bit old for all of this Seifer? We're graduating at the end of the year, wouldn't you rather spend your time screwing one of the girls who throw themselves at you instead of bugging us?" Out of the corner of his eye Roxas saw Hayner mirror his expression, things usually got out of hand when it was Hayner against Seifer, so Roxas knew he would have to be the one to step up if the situation called for it.

"Seifer, just leave the boys alone. Go back to your group and do whatever it is you guys do together." Olette felt Pence squeeze her hand. The boys always did their best to shield her from Seifer claiming it was a protective thing, but Olette knew she could take care of herself just fine. The look Roxas gave her however, was his own version of the "shut up or you're not going out tonight look" it was the "be quiet before I have to kick someone's ass for being rude to you" look. Olette may have been the mother of the group, but Roxas was the protector; or well he tried to be.

Seifer sneered, dropping the folder back to the table. He leaned on to the table towards Roxas and Hayner, "I could never get too old to blow hot air up your skirts, ladies." His icy gaze shifted over to Hayner and he smirked, "especially when you look so damn cute when you're angry, pussycat." Hayner propelled himself out of his seat and towards Seifer with a feral growl. He gripped the taller boy by the fabric of his vest and cocked his fist back. Seifer remained unfazed, if not a little amused.

"I'm gonna kick your fuckin' head in if you don't shut your mouth, Seifer." Hayner stared hard at his opponent, who all but laughed in his face. Pence rose slightly out of his chair, casting confused glances at Roxas. Before the situation could escalate too much further, Seifer pried Hayner's hand off of him and heaved him back into his chair. Backing up, he smoothed out his clothes and chuckled.

"No need to be so vulgar, fairy-boy." Barely casting a glance at the Roxas or the others, Seifer waved them off and turned to leave, "try not to miss me too much while I'm gone, lamers."

"Yeah well, stay gone this time jackass," Roxas stared after the retreating figure anger boiling within him. "Why us? Why has it always been us he went after? I remember playing in the sandbox and that jerk dumping a bucket on either my or Hayner's head! He just, pisses me off so much!"

Olette reached across the table and put her hand over Roxas' clenched fist, "Calm down, Rox, he's gone. Do you want me to go get Sora? He usually calms you down or how about some ice cream? Hmm?" The agitated male did what his actual mother taught him to do when he felt himself having an emotional out lash, breathing in for five seconds then breathing out for the same amount of time. Roxas as well as those close to him were used to his emotional outbursts, but that didn't make them any less troublesome.

"No, I'm fine. No overprotective twin brother or ice cream needed. Let's just go back to planning tonight's skate session. Hayner and I will just meet you two at the skate park after we're out of practice, or uh, you three? Namine are you joining us?" The blond girl pursed her lips in a small frown.

"I wish I could but I have plans with my mom after practice tonight. Next time, for sure! We can plan an outing or something!" Olette smiled brightly at Namine and the two of them started planning out an outing for the five of them to embark on another day. Roxas however decided to angrily munch on his apple before looking over at Hayner. "You can't get into any fights this year remember? Couch said he'd kick you off the team, then what am I gunna do without a co-captain who acts like he is the only captain? You'll have to join the newspaper with Pence and he will officially be your father." Hayner grinned at Roxas and shrugged.

"C'mon, Pence would love to have me on the newspaper. I could be in charge of like...weather or some shit."

The brunet grimaced and reached for his backpack, "no thanks, man. I've edited your papers for English, I don't think I can take on that much work all the time." Pence rose from his seat and pecked Olette on the cheek, "I'll see you guys later, I've gotta get some work done on an article. Good luck at practice tonight!" Hayner waved him off and reached over Roxas to snatch at one of Olette's carrot sticks.

"Yeah, yeah we'll be sure to fill you in on all the asses we kicked out on the field." He winked at Roxas, "Can't let the newbies think we're getting slow in our old age, right?"

"I swear, if that kid with the bowl haircut calls me "Grandpa" again today his face is going to become really friendly with the ball." Roxas grabbed one of Hayner's chips and inspected it thoughtfully. "I'm thinking for my next body mod another tattoo. Thoughts?"

"Is that how you're going to counter growing up Roxas? Body modifications?" Olette's mom voice always came out when Roxas voiced his thoughts about getting more holes in his body or another tattoo. The blond was merely 18 and already had spider bites, an eyebrow piercing, slightly stretched ears,and the roman numeral 13 on the nape of his neck. What could he say, Roxas liked looking different, and the slight pain of it all was sort of addictive. Also the fact his parents supported any decision he made, made it quite a bit easier; except the tattoo, that had gotten him grounded for a few months simply because he had gone behind his parents' back for it while underage.

Before Roxas could respond however Namine interjected with another giggle, "I don't know Oly, I think Roxas is cute with his mods. It's so edgy bad boy." Hayner hit Roxas under the table again, and the blond just felt his face heat up in a blush. Roxas may not have had any romantic feelings for Namine, but someone calling him cute was something that would always be unsettling for the small blond.

"Uh, Hayner we have a thing too, don't we? A soccer thing? Shouldn't we get going to that?" Hayner laughed and stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"We sure do, we wanna get there early so Coach doesn't bitch us out again." He grabbed Roxas by the bicep and guided him out of the cafeteria in a haste. Once clear of their friends Hayner cleared his throat, "So now we've got an hour to kill if we ditch study hall." He smirked, "my car is out in the parking lot, you busy?"

Roxas smirked at his long time friend and started heading toward the back exit of the school where senior parking was, "As long as we're not near Little Miss Sunshine I don't care too much what we do. What do you have in mind?" The blonds strolled lazily towards the exit and were out in the open air before anyone could notice where they were headed. Hayner swung his keys around one finger as they approached his run-down blue minivan, affectionately named Tin Man. He shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows at Roxas.

"Well," he began, tugging open the door to the van, "I'm all outta bud, but I was thinking we could head over to the usual spot, have ourselves a little pre-workout before practice." He plucked a box of cigarettes from the middle console of the van and offered one to Roxas.

"But if you don't think you can handle that, _old man_ , I'd totally understand."

Roxas took a cigarette from the box and rolled his eyes, "Call me old man again and you can kiss our "workout sessions" goodbye asshole, actually let's just take the box. I don't want to hear you bitch about us messing up your cigarette and you taking mine cuz I hate to see a damsel in distress." The smirk on Roxas' face only broadened as Hayner locked his car and threw the pack at him. Once securely in his backpack the boys set off towards the baseball field talking about nothing in particular and never walking above a casual stroll.

The boys had been doing this for a while now and knew for a fact they wouldn't get caught, the only people who went went to the clearing in the woods behind the field were stoners and the only request they had of the blonds was to smoke their cancer sticks in one of the hideaways in the clearing. The hideaways were spots where no one could smell or see them from any distance, there were three known of in the clearing, and it was the perfect place for the two boys to be alone. Casual nods were exchanged as the blonds walked past some stoners and made their way to their own private clearing and put their stuff in the farthest corner they could manage.

Roxas turned to his friend and cocked his pierced eyebrow, "Well?" Hayner took a last drag off his cigarette and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Well…" Hayner smirked, "shut the fuck up." He swiped the still burning filter from Roxas's fingers and swept it aside as he all but tackled the blond to the ground. Before Roxas could get a word out about his partner's less than gentle methods, Hayner silenced him with a hard kiss, letting his hands roam beneath Roxas's shirt. He moved from the blond's mouth to his neck, "who's turn is it this time?" He muttered, in between small nips at his friend's shoulders.

Roxas felt his cheeks start to burn as Hayner teased his skin with his mouth, "Mmm, your turn to top." That was all Hayner needed to hear apparently because as soon as Roxas said that, teasing turned into biting and Hayner was working his shirt off over his head. Roxas licked his lips before Hayner went in for another rough kiss and started to grind their hips together. A small moan escaped the boy on his back and the airy laughter from the one straddling him was reason enough for Roxas to roll his eyes and tug off Hanyer's shirt. Roxas pulled the other boy closer to him and bit not-too-softly at his neck, leaving red blotches wherever his mouth went and sucking hard whenever he thought Hayner was getting a little too quiet.

"Easy." Hayner hissed through his teeth as he tugged hard at Roxas's belt, "I don't wanna have to try to explain a bunch of hickies later." Tugging one last time on the nuisance of a belt, Hayner pushed his palm against the bare chest beneath him, using his other hand to tease at the waistband of the blonde's pants. He gave a lopsided grin and leaned down to continue his oral assault down towards Roxas's belly button. He paused and prodded at the zipper of his captive's pants. "You're just too cute when I got you like this, Roxie."

"Shut the fuck up," Roxas couldn't help but practically growl at his best friend, he knew very well patience was a virtue the smaller male did not have, and that teasing him would only lead to more aggressiveness. "Come on Hayner give me what I want already, I never tease you this bad when we have a time limit." It was Hayner's turn to cock an eyebrow and the smile he gave Roxas was one of pure lust, "Oh god, you're not gunna make me beg are you?"

"It couldn't hurt." Hayner mumbled, he kneaded at Roxas's erection with a barely concealed smirk, "C'mon Roxie, convince me to help you out here." He lowered himself down to pull at the blonde's boxers with his teeth, "we don't got all day, and soccer with a boner sounds like a real pain in the ass."

"You would know about pain in the ass," Hayner's mouth went over Roxas' hard on ever so slightly and the blond couldn't control how his hips bucked slightly. "Oh fuck it, come on Hayner please? I want it, god you know how much I want it...please?" Whether the blond was red due to shame or lust was beyond him, all he knew was Hayner was finally pulling his boxers down, inch by inch, clearly torturing him. "You're one sadistic fuck you know that?" Hayner responded by taking Roxas's length fully in his mouth, pushing the blonde's hips down as he bucked up in surprise. He raised himself up and made quick work of his own pants, a sudden sense of urgency overcoming him; the time for banter had passed for both blondes. He quickly reached over Roxas for his bag and retrieved a condom and the bottle of lube he'd long since learned to keep with him. He returned to his ministrations on Roxas's cock as he prepared the blonde beneath him. He came up with a final swirl of his tongue and grinned up at his friend.

"Don't I at least get a 'please," Roxie?" He couldn't resist at least one last jab at the squirming boy as he lined himself up.

"Oh my god, just fuck me already!" Roxas' patience had long since expired, either Hayner was going to insert himself in him or Roxas was going to ride him. It was too much, Roxas needed to feel the release and Hayner was being a dick about it as usual. After what felt like an eternity of teasing at his entrance, Roxas finally felt Hayner inserting himself, and not too gently either. "Oh, fuck Hayner," he was going a little too fast and Roxas eyes started to water, but god did it feel _good._ Roxas was panting slightly and letting out small moans each time Hayner hit a certain spot inside him. Just when Roxas thought he was adjusting to the pleasure he felt Hayner wrap his hand around his cock, still slick from the blowjob from moments ago, and start pumping. If the stoners didn't know what the two boys did when they went out there a few of the more alert ones probably did now, Roxas was doing his best to keep quiet but was finding extremely hard to.

"Shit, Rox." Hayner panted out, "you gotta keep it down." He quickened his pace and muffled Roxas with harsh kisses, broken up as the two tried to catch their breaths. After what felt like ages Hayner gave up trying to quiet his friend and settled on adding to the cacophony with profanities of his own, eventually choking out, "Rox, I'm almost, fuck, almost there." He hastened his hand on Roxas's member, not willing to let himself let go first.

All Roxas could mutter was, "Shit, ah Hayner," which they both knew meant Roxas was about to. The smaller boy felt his friend pound into him hard twice before he actually came and shortly after felt Hayner follow. The two boys lied on the grass, panting slightly, covered in sweat. Roxas stayed on his back as he heard Hayner go into his backpack for what he assumed were for tissues. Hayner was always quick to clean up while Roxas was quick to fall asleep after one of their random hook ups.

It happened about once a month but the boys had never thought much about it. It was just something they had started doing after a make out session gone too far during a stoned night together. They both established that they weren't virgins and that they were horny, so before they realized what was going on Roxas had been on top of Hayner sucking him off. There was never a plan for them to hook up, it just happened, and was just another secret the two of them kept between each other. They figured if they knew the two of them weren't meant to be there was no harm in passing time with the other.

Roxas just lied there until Hayner threw the small packet of tissues at his face, pulling him out of memory lane.

"C'mon, old man, we got go get ready for practice." He kneeled down next to where Roxas lay, cigarette already in his mouth. "Sure hope Lockheart doesn't decide to make us do laps today, huh?" Hayner grinned, "you need any help?"

Roxas sighed and sat up, wincing slightly, "Where the hell did you throw my shirt?" Roxas took a cigarette from the pack and lit it, taking a drag before finding and pulling on his shirt. Once the boys had all of their stuff and exited the hideaway they were thankful to see the clearing empty. "If we do laps I'm going to kill you, and quit calling me old man! I'm what, three months older than you? That's not jack shit." Hayner smile broadly back at Roxas and clasped his hands behind his head.

"I dunno, I think we may be safe today. No big games coming up…" He frowned thoughtfully, "although, we may be running drills…"

The blonde took another hit from his cigarette before responding, "I'll just beg Coach to let me skip running, say I pulled something yesterday. She'll blame my boarding, I'll blame my lack of stretching, blah blah blah. I should have just topped, you would have been the one walking funny instead of me." Roxas scratched the back of his head, "Ah hell, she'll tell Cloud I'm slacking off if I do. Then he'll ask Sora if everything is alright with me here at school then shit will hit the fan and bam, family meeting on "What's wrong with Roxas." Guess I'm running through this, jogging through this, you know what I'm speed walking through this." All the while Roxas rambled, he saw Hayner with a stupid smirk on his face. "You're getting me IHOP after the skate park today, way too much work out and not enough carbs, it'll be a miracle if I can show your ass up at the park tonight." Hayner gawked at his friend, feigning hurt as he put a hand over his heart.

"Roxas, how could you?" He paused as they passed by his car and deposited the carton of cigarettes back into the middle console. He stared back at the school for a moment as Roxas shuffled away from him. "Hey!" He called out, "hang on for a second."

"Nah, you just gotta catch up!" Roxas got on his board and lazily rolled towards the gym. The boys had ten minutes to get there, change, and magically transform into model athletes. Roxas always found it funny he and Hayner ended up being team captains their senior year. Sure they had hoped when they were freshman to one day earn the title, but now that it was theirs, they often found themselves being everything captains shouldn't be; lazy, rude, and often making stupid choices. On the field they were golden, but off the field everyone knew their true colors. "Come on man, Tiffa is gunna have our asses on a plate if we're not out and dressed before everyone else."

Hayner rolled his eyes and jogged after the blonde, "you realize you can't skateboard through workout right?" He flashed his teeth at Roxas. "Although I would like to see Lockheart's reaction to a move like that." Suddenly he stopped and glanced over at Roxas, "I'll race you there." Before his words could be processed he took off in a mad sprint towards the school, laughing like a madman as he went.

Roxas was never one to pass up a bet, so he picked up the pace on his board. Iif Hayner thought he could actually beat him while he was skating, he was crazier than Roxas had ever imagined. In no time at all the blond had caught up to and passed up his friend. "Eat my dust fucker!" Roxas swerved his way through campus getting to the soccer field and almost colliding with his small yet lethal couch, Tiffa Lockheart.

"Roxas, what the hell are you doing?! Off the board now! You should be running like Hayner, he has the right idea!" Roxas suppressed his urge to roll his eyes and got off his board, sending a dirt look Hayner's way when he finally caught up to them.

"Hayner is just a kiss ass Tiffa, you know that."

"Excuse me little boy! It's Coach Lockheart on campus, now go get changed. Oh and I'm probably coming over for dinner tonight, Cloud and I are having a girls night so it's very possible I'll be eating your Snickers ice cream again." This time Roxas did roll his eyes, but with a smile on his face.

"Go for it, I won't be home for dinner though. My group and I are going skating then Hayner is taking me to IHOP. Just get Cloud to replace the ice cream with sea salt popsicles and I'll have no complaints."

"Right-O Kiddo! Now go change, some freshman who's name I still haven't learned is already running some warm up laps so you better hurry and get out there to show him how it's done."

Roxas glanced at Hayner darkly, "Running...yay…" Hayner beamed innocently at Roxas and their coach and saluted lazily.

"Yes ma'am, miss coach! Rox and I were hoping we'd be doing laps today!" He threw his arm around Roxas's shoulders as he ambled towards the locker room, "yessir, we sure do love a good run." Still hanging off of Roxas, Hayner kicked open the door to the locker room, not bothering to release his friend until they were inside. He wasted no time in stripping off his shirt and tossing it to the side. He peered over his shoulder around the locker room and then peeked at Roxas, "so how's about a round two before everybody else gets here?" He prodded at the blonde.

Roxas turned to his friend, already down to his boxers himself. Before Hayner could even blink Roxas slammed him against the lockers and smiled innocently at him. The blonde kissed down the other male's neck biting and licking along the way. Roxas made it a point to have his hands roam his friend's body, pulling on his hair, grasping his butt firmly enough to make him take a sharp inhale of breath, and going as far as to go into his boxers. Roxas didn't let up his sexual assault on his friend until he felt him harden and try to reach for him, then the biting gave way to chuckling. Roxas looked up at his slightly taller friend and gave him the same innocent look he had given him right before he had attacked him, "Have fun playing soccer with a boner!" The blond quickly put his clothes on and decided it was a good idea to put his cleats on once he was actually on the field, and safely away from Hayner.

"Oh fuck you, Roxas!" Hayner cried out as he fumbled around for his clothes, "Soon as I get out there I'm shoving a soccer ball straight up your ass so I sure hope you can run, bitch!" As soon as he was dressed and he managed to hide his budding erection, Hayner high tailed after Roxas, grumbling profanities the whole way. Tifa frowned and hollered after him as he passed.

"Hey! I don't give a damn how you kids talk when you leave but try to keep the language to a minimum out here! I'm not getting fired for being a terrible influence!" Hayner jogged past the coach and waved, "I gotcha, coach! I just gotta teach Roxas a little lesson about respect! Profanities can't be helped!" He picked up his pace before she could respond and darted after Roxas, "alright you little shit get back here!" He cackled wildly as he caught up to his friend, "you know for somebody who bitched so much on the way here you're still pretty quick." Hayner commented as he sidled up alongside Roxas. "Now then…" He cleared his throat, "prepare to get a soccer ball shoved straight up that pretty little ass of yours." Roxas yelped and prepared to speed away but Hayner reached out and caught him around the waist, tackling him down to the turf below.

"Ow! Hayner fuck, why?" Roxas groaned as his friend pinned him down. Hayner didn't respond, instead opting to sit on the smaller blonde and holler after the younger members of the team, demanding that they assist him in their captain's torment.

Off in the distance, the team was assaulted by the shrill screech of Coach Lockheart's dreaded whistle.

"Hayner Andrews!" she bellowed, "I want your ass running laps until your legs fall off, you hear me?" Hayner gawked at her, but jumped to his feet regardless and reached a hand out for Roxas.

"Roxas! Come see me please!" Tifa called across the field. Hayner cast a sorry glance at his friend and took off running back towards the rest of the team. Roxas groaned and limped back across the field towards his coach.

"Sorry about all that coach, it's a long story and-" Tifa cut him off by holding up a hand.

"I don't really give a shit about that, I just like to make Hayner squirm." She nodded at him, "I'm more worried about that limp. You hurt yourself on that damn skateboard, didn't you?" Roxas felt his face redden.

"Uh, no I'm just a little sore from an earlier work out, no worries, coach." He choked out, praying his lie wasn't as obvious as it felt. Tifa eyed him for a moment before tossing her head towards the bleachers.

"Sit this one out, kid. I don't want you pushing yourself too hard and injuring something on my watch."

Roxas blew out a breath and nodded gratefully, "yes, coach. Sorry about that, coach."

Coach Lockheart shrugged, "no worries, kid. But there's no way you're getting that ice cream now." She joked with a wink.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hello! The Roxas of this duo speaking, just wanted to say thank you to everyone who takes the time to read/check out our story! This is our first collaboration fic and we're really excited to keep it going. Things seem hectic now, and they will continue to be for a while, but we definitely have an ending in mind that'll hopefully make all who read happy. Feel free to rate/review/follow, let us know your thoughts! :)  
*The next chapter will kick off the Akuroku feels so prepare yourselves*


	2. Alexithymia

**Alexithymia** : The sub-clinical inability to identify and describe emotions in the self.

* * *

Green eyes stared blankly at the pamphlet laying upon the table. They scanned over it once, twice, three times. The reader leaned over the table, teeth wearing down on the end of his pen. Across the table, a young blonde with a mullet sat tapping his fingers on the table and watching his coworker with furrowed eyebrows.

"Ah...Axel," he finally voiced, "what, uh...whatcha starin' at?"

Green eyes snapped up from the pamphlet and the pen dropped to the table. The redhead snatched up the pamphlet and waved it at the blonde, who had jumped back in his seat away from his friend. Axel pointed a slender finger at the large white font emblazoned across the top of the pamphlet.

"'Service as good as our pancakes,' Demyx." The lanky server leaned back into the booth, letting the brochure fall back to the table, "but," he sighed as he pulled his fiery spikes into a ponytail, "people bitch about our pancakes all the fuckin' time."

"However, just like that pancakes, sometimes you get lucky and get the best you could have hoped for." Zexion turned the page of his book lazily, but spared a loving look at his slightly frightened fiance. "But since we're on the subject of service, could you get me some more coffee Axel? If you want that tip you gotta work for it."

It was that moment that Axel turned away to get the coffee, a pair of males walked in, skateboards in hand and smiles on their face. One had fading marks on his neck and the other seemed to have a few facial piercings, but not nearly as many as Axel. "Two teenagers just walked in Dem, I think you're going to be the one who ends up helping them." The two boys talked to the hostess for a moment and were placed towards the back of the restaurant.

"Nah, whenever the smaller one comes in I end up helping him and whoever he's with." Riku Arakida, walked past the couple and over to the table Roxas and Hayner were seated at. He looked pointedly at Roxas, "Shouldn't you be home? It's a school night."

Roxas just rolled his eyes at his childhood friend, "You wouldn't care if Sora were here and you know it. Anyways Sunshine, can I get my usual pancake breakfast? What do you want Hayner?"

Hayner clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back into the booth, "just gimme the same as Roxas, I usually end up eating half of his food anyways." He briefly surveyed the restaurant, "you know, I know I don't come here a whole lot...but this has gotta be the weirdest IHOP staff in the world." He gestured at a wild redhead standing at a table across the restaurant, "that guy has more tattoos than skin."

Roxas glanced at the individual Hayner was referring to and felt his eyes widen. The guy was _tall_ , lanky, and extremely tattooed as his friend had pointed out. His hair was a fire red and even from this distance Roxas could see he had a wide cheshire grin. "Riku, who is he and why have I never seen him before tonight?" The blond couldn't take his eyes off the other male, and when he turned to go to the back Roxas couldn't help but follow the retreating figure until he was out of view.

Riku watched Roxas' face as he watched who Riku assumed was Axel by the description Hayner had given. "That tattooed freak would be Axel. He usually works night shifts, which is probably why you've never seen him until tonight. Your eyes are practically popping out of your head Rox, tone it down a notch." The older male turned from the boys to give their order to the kitchen. While back there he ran into Axel, he looked the taller male up and down a bit before coming to the conclusion that Axel and Roxas would most definitely end up hooking up if they ever met. "Why do you feel the need to text me during the day that you have to ask me something when you make me wait until work to actually hear what you have to ask?"

"Hm?" Axel looked up from his notepad, "oh! Right, I forgot about that." He flashed a grin at Riku, "Dem has a show tomorrow night, supposed to be a big one. He's closing it down at Neverland, you wanna go?" The redhead clicked his pen a couple of times as he returned his attention to the order written on his pad, "it'd probably be a good chance to cuddle up to Sora…" Satisfied with his input to the kitchen, Axel pocketed the order and turned fully to Riku, "but I understand if you'd rather sit at home and contemplate your loneliness, I know how much you love spending your Friday nights alone in your room."

Riku just scoffed at his friend and rolled his eyes, "I don't need help cuddling up to Sora, alright?" However the more Riku thought about it, the more he liked the idea of having an excuse to take his long time unrequited love out on a Friday night. "Ugh, I'll text Sora right now. A heads up though, since it's something music related I'm sure he'll invite his twin brother." Riku didn't wait to get a response from Axel before he took his phone out of his pocket and started texting Sora.

" _Axel invited me to go to a show tomorrow night. Do you want to go, it would be us and him."_ Riku knew he didn't have to say that he could invite Roxas if the brunet wanted to, Sora usually had Roxas be their third wheel on most of their outings. It wasn't because Sora was uncomfortable with Riku or anything like that, hell the boys had been friends since the moment Sora was born. Sora was just extremely protective of his younger twin, the blonde would always be with them unless he had his own plans but in this case Riku was more than sure Roxas would cancel anything he might have had planned in favor of going to a concert. "I'll let you know what he says when he texts back."

Riku left the back with orange juice for the boys, "You guys never gave me a drink order so I assumed you'd be fine with whatever." The blondes shrugged and took the drinks, Roxas started to sip at his when Riku glanced at his phone before continuing to speak. "I invited Sora out tomorrow night, do you have plans?"

The blonde took a few sips before answering, "Not that I know of...Would you rather I did? Hayner doesn't have a life outside of me so I could always just bum it at his place."

Hayner blanched, "actually, buttmunch." He frowned at his friend, "you can't. Because I do have plans." He crossed his arms over his chest with a pout in Roxas's direction, "now who's the loser, huh?"

"Wait what, you have plans? With who?" Roxas was shocked, he shouldn't have been since the boys did have friends outside one another but...it was odd to hear that Hayner had plans and hadn't brought it up in a previous conversation. Roxas put his hand over his heart and gasped dramatically, "Hayner, if we start keeping secrets from each other, what will our relationship become?!"

Hayner rolled his eyes at the theatrics his friend displayed. "Chill, Rox. I've got a family dinner with my great aunt or some shit, I wasn't paying attention when my mom told me." He turned his attention away from Roxas and perked up, "oh hey, there's your new love muffin."

The tattooed server came up behind Riku, one hand piled high with empty plates, his brow furrowed.

"Do customers get off on being dicks or are they just dumb?" He grumbled at his coworker, barely casting a glance at the blondes seated next to him. The redhead gestured wildly with his free hand, "like, seriously, next time I get cut off in the middle of introducing myself to a table so that they can order their drinks, I'm quitting." He stopped Riku before he could comment, "I know. I've said it a million times before, but this time I fuckin' mean it, Riku. This time it's real."

Riku smiled obviously amused by his hot headed friend, "Right, like it's been real the last five times it happened too. Oh Axe, Sora texted back, he said he's in. So it'll probably be the four of us." Roxas was doing his best not to stare at Axel but was finding it increasingly difficult, it would be _the four of them_? Well technically Sora hadn't invited Roxas yet and neither had Riku so maybe he was referring to someone else.

It was that moment that Roxas' phone pinged alerting him that it was his brother texting him, more than likely inviting him to tag along tomorrow. Whether Riku had been hoping to be alone with his twin or not, knowing that Axel was going to wherever it was they were going, was enough motivation for Roxas to tag along on the outing. "Aww, you mean I'm not third wheeling? Riku, you know how much I love watching you stare at my brother like he's the most precious thing ever when he acts like an overexcited puppy when you're together."

Axel finally turned his attention to the blondes in the booth, eyes twinkling with amusement, "see, Riku?" He chided, "you _are_ pathetically in love." He jerked out of the way to avoid Riku's fist as it came towards his shoulder, nearly dropping all the plates stacked in his hands. Catching them just before they slipped from his hands, the lanky redhead let out a breath of relief. Turning to Roxas and Hayner, Axel flashed his teeth in a grin, "so who are these two? Friends of yours?"

Riku rolled his eyes annoyed with how he was being teased, he would definitely be telling Sora, Roxas was being annoying when they talked after his shift. "The blotchy one is Hayner, and the one who has a staring problem is Roxas. If you didn't catch on, Roxas here is Sora's twin brother I had brought up earlier. He's more than likely going to be our fourth."

Roxas felt his cheeks start to burn slightly, he did not have a staring problem. It wasn't his fault that Axel was ridiculously attractive, the younger boy was simply enjoying the view. "Right, I'm the one with the staring problem," Roxas turned to address Axel directly, "have you see him around my brother? His eyes never leave him I swear." The blond smiled, and felt his stomach flip when the redhead returned it. Axel had sharp canines and a sly grin that could make anyone melt, and as if his smile wasn't enough, Axel had the most incredible pair of green eyes Roxas had ever seen. An enticing, electric green the blue eyed boy couldn't look away from. Okay, _now_ , Roxas was staring. Hayner nudged his friend with his elbow, "Rox," he scolded, "please stop eye-fucking the servers. I don't want anybody spitting in my pancakes because you're fucking creepy."

Axel barked a laugh and winked at Roxas, "no worries, blondie. I was into it." He tossed his head towards the kitchen, "me tengo que ir, pero…" He smiled at Roxas, "I'll see you tomorrow, blondie."

Roxas smirked at Axel as he walked away then punched his friend on the shoulder, "I really have to teach you when to shut up don't I?" Hayner and Riku just laughed at Roxas' expense.

"Chill Rox, Axel is a huge flirt, he lives for the attention. And from the way he looked at you makes me think he liked what he saw too. Not that it's any of my business, some of us actually don't like to pry into the love lives of those around us. With that, I'm going to go check on your guys' order." Riku walked away from the seated boys to once again enter the kitchen to check on the status of his order. Roxas decided he should actually check his phone, and it was as he thought. Sora texted him telling him he should join in on the outing. Roxas sent a quick acceptance of the invite and made sure to add in his two cents about the attractive specimen he had just met. " _Sor, he's attractive even in the stupid uniform. That's how I know it's real."_

Once Riku had his order and was about to turn away, Axel was there, smirking to himself as he looked over his notepad. Despite what he had said to the blond, Riku knew that if anything happened between Axel and Roxas, Riku would be just as involved in it as Roxas was in Riku and Sora's."Can't say he's not your type Axe, but he is a long time friend, if you decide to play with him do me a favor and play nice okay?"

Axel gasped, putting a hand over his heart, "Riku, I'm hurt. I would never be anything but a perfect gentleman." He paused, "a gentleman with a libido that just won't quit." He added, clicking his pen.

Back at the table Hayner was having a field day tormenting Roxas, singing in his own special tone-deaf way, "Roxas and Axel, sittin' in a tree, f-u-c-k-I-n-g!"

Roxas rolled his eyes at his so called friend, "I hate to say it, but Seifer was right, you're totally vulgar dude." The blond went back to sipping at his juice, his thought process on overdrive. "He definitely has my attention, whether or not it escalates from there is completely on him. You know me man, never a chaser always the one being chased." Finishing off his juice and reaching for his friend's glass Roxas continued with his thoughts as quickly as they were formed. "Plus, look at him, all that ink and that wicked smile? He's more than likely older than Riku, and some guys aren't too keen on being with someone who is barely legal." Hayner slapped Roxas' hand away from his glass, which seemed to put a new idea all together in Roxas' head. "Oh, what if he's straight? Wait, am I over thinking this?"

Riku beat Hayner to it with a yes, as the silver haired male distributed their food and raised an eyebrow in question. "You always over think things Rox, but what exactly are you over thinking at the moment?"

Roxas stabbed into his pancake and gave his brother's unofficial boy toy a look, "Guess." Riku glanced at Hayner in question and the other male just raised his hands in a "I'm not getting involved when he's like this motion".

"From the way you're stabbing that defenseless food product, I'm going to say you're sexually frustrated. Sexual frustration in this particular IHOP is either due to Demyx teasing Zexion or due to Axel. You just met him Rox, there is no way you're already planning on getting in his pants."

The blond huffed as he took a bite of his pancake and suppressed a pleasurable moan, Roxas didn't care what anyone said, IHOP had some of the best pancakes he had ever had. "No I am not planning on getting in his pants already, I am not that much of a desperate bundle of teenage sexual hormones. I was simply wondering if he was straight, that's all." Riku gave the younger boy a look that said he did not believe him one bit.

"You know, I've been working about five hours now, Rox. If you wanted unfiltered answers about the guy you know you could just ask. He and I are friends, and I don't see any harm in telling information that he doesn't exactly hide." Riku crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to look at Roxas then glanced back at Hayner who was just happily stuffing his face with food. Why couldn't the other blond just behave like his friend? "He is not straight at all, he's pansexual, so you have just as much a chance as any other blond who walks in here who catches his eye."

Roxas mulled over the information he was given as he took another bite, "I have one final question for you Riku." The blond watched as his older friend raised his eyebrows in question.

"Well go on, I have stuff to do in the back ya know."

"Do you think I'm pretty enough for him?" Riku smacked Roxas on the back of his head as he walked away from the two blonds who erupted into laughter. "Wait no! Come back! I was gunna ask you to bring us more orange juice! Riku! Riku you're tip is so gunna suck!"

Although Riku had been lying about have things to do in the back he decided he would give someone else something to do. He glanced over to a table where Zexion sat with a book, a mug full of coffee, and his fiance cleaning the table right next to him. Perfect, Demyx was busy fawning over his fiance, which left Axel to be the only person to help Riku. As he rounded the corner Axel was sitting on a stool playing a game on his phone, obviously entertained by the faces he was making. "You're clearly busy, how do you feel about taking a juice to my friends? They're getting on my nerves." Axel frowned, not bothering to look up from his game.

"Okay but Riku, I'm kinda goin' hard on candy crush right now and I don't wanna throw off my groove, you know?" He stopped, "wait." Almond eyes squinted up at Riku, "¿la mesa del huero bonito? How could he be getting on your nerves?" Pocketing his phone, Axel crossed his arms over his chest suspiciously. "Are you setting me up?" He quirked an eyebrow and fussed with his lip ring, "I have no problem getting cute boys into bed, Riku."

The silver haired man leaned against the wall and chuckled, " I don't doubt that one bit Axe, especially with the stories you've told me. Roxas just gets on my nerves because, well, he tries to and succeeds." Riku shrugged his shoulders and looked away from his slightly older friend, "But if you don't want to help him out that's fine. I'll just get their drinks and drop them off, feel free to go back to your game. I'll just go make Roxas turn a new shade of pink by embarrassing about one thing or another. I swear, that boy turns pink with the slightest bit of words." Riku turned his back on his friend hoping he would take the bait he had left.

Axel nearly knocked his chair over getting up, "I got it, pendejo. Fuck if I'm gonna let you butter up _my_ blondie." Ignoring Riku's satisfied smirk, the redhead pushed past him and headed towards the beverage station. He pauses in his mission and turned back to Riku, "what are they drinking? I wasn't paying attention."

"I just gave them orange juice, I never really asked what they wanted," Riku shrugged nonchalantly as he spoke to his friend. If he was being honest with himself, Riku had no idea why he was trying to set up the two males. He knew both males well enough to be sure that there would definitely be a spark between the two of them if they interacted enough, or a huge fight. Both Axel and Roxas could be hot headed at times, but both could also be timid in their moments. Riku sighed suddenly feeling like he was meddling in something he shouldn't, so he picked up the stool Axel had been sitting in and pulled out his phone, deciding that Sora was always a good distraction.

Axel shrugged and sauntered off to bring the blondes their refills. Once he had both glasses filled and checked the seating chart at the host stand to ensure he was heading towards the right table, the server was buzzing with energy. He arrived at the table with a grin on his face, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Hola, mi querido. Hope you didn't miss me too much." Axel leaned forward onto the table, resting his chin on his hand, "I sure hope I'm not interrupting you and your boyfriend." Hayner laughed loudly, reaching for his beverage.

"No, no. Roxas here isn't my boyfriend. He's totally on the market, promise." He slung an arm around his friend's neck, "but be cautious, he's a feisty one." The grin on Axel's face broadened and he leaned forward towards Roxas.

"¿Si, es verdad?" He shook his head, "is this true?" The redhead translated for himself.

Roxas knew he was turning pink, the grin on Axel's face was making his heart beat in an erratic way and Hayner's words were making him want to commit murder. "Uh yeah, Hayner isn't my boyfriend, he's just a good friend. You couldn't pay me to date him, he doesn't know how to...make me want more. You know?" Hayner frowned at Roxas and stuck his tongue out.

"You're just mad you can't get with all this." He gestured to himself with a sniff.

Axel laughed, "Ay que lindo," he chuckled, "you're just too much, blondie." The server eyed Roxas hungrily. "So you're sure about coming along with us tomorrow night, right? Not gonna make me third-wheel Riku and your brother for the millionth time?"

Roxas rolled his eyes at Hayner but smiled sweetly at Axel, "No one should have to third wheel that complicated little duo. I swear, I've been meaning to lock them in a room together for a solid 24 hours for years, I'm pretty sure that's the only way Riku will ever admit to Sor how he feels. Or the only way Sor will realise how infatuated Riku is with him." Roxas couldn't keep his eyes fixed on Axel's for longer than a few seconds without feeling like he was making a fool of himself so instead he found himself looking at Axel's tattoos. He sure had a lot dedicated to fire. "Anyways, uh, yeah I should be tagging along. Maybe, I mean, I have to see how my day goes, make sure I didn't really have any plans."

Hayner snorted, "you don't have plans." He looked at Axel, stone faced, "he doesn't have plans. He'll be there."

Axel pushed himself up off the table, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his apron, "well then I'll be seeing you, Roxie." He winked, "me and Riku will be at your place at 9, ¿si?"

Roxas internally screamed but simply cleared his throat, "Yeah that sounds fine. I'll see ya tomorrow night." Once Axel was out of earshot, but at a perfect distance for Roxas to watch his butt as he walked away, the blond hit his friend's shoulder. "I didn't want to seem eager as hell, and what do you do? Make me look eager as hell. He can't know he can get it, not yet anyway." Roxas took a sip of his juice as Axel turned a corner and disappeared from sight, "Okay but can we talk about how hot the spanish thing is? Tattoos, piercing, and a hot accent? This guy is gunna be fun," Roxas leaned back at smiled at his friend in a suggestive manner. Hayner snorted, returning to his assault on his pancakes. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, trying to hold back his laughter.

After swallowing, he looked seriously at Roxas and said, "if I had known you were into that I would have studied harder in Spanish." He tossed his head back and laughed freely, "but seriously, what are you gonna do? Call him papi while you fuck?" The look on Roxas's face sent the blonde into hysterics, "you look so traumatized!" Hayner wheezed out, "I was just joking, I swear!" Composing himself with a deep breath, the boy smiled genuinely, "just relax Rox, it's gonna be fine. Go out tomorrow and get you some hot Latin-American lovin'."

* * *

Sora jumped at his brother out of the darkness as the blonde entered their room that night. After assuring Roxas that he was not a murderer lying in wait, he began his assault of questions.

"What the hell Rox? It's three in the morning! Have you been at IHOP this whole time? Oh god please don't tell me you went home with Axel already. Did you? Was it good?" Silence, crystal clear eyes peering through the darkness, anxiously awaiting Roxas's response.

"Yeah it's three in the morning as in you should be sound asleep!" Roxas dropped his backpack on the floor and started rummaging through his dresser drawers to find some pajamas. "And yes I've been at IHOP this whole time, you can call your boy toy and he will vouch for me." Pulling off his jeans and replacing them with sweats, Roxas turned again to his brother and sighed, "Do you really think I would go home with a guy after just meeting him? I know I lost my virginity kind of quick but come on Sor." The blonde twin pulled off his shirt and quickly put on another with a glow in the dark Pikachu on the front. Roxas climbed into his bed and peered at his brother across their room. "How come you never told me about him Sor? Riku seemed to push us together, that's usually something I would have thought was more up your alley."

Sora sat down heavily on the edge of his own bed, frowning. He scratches his cheek, "it's just that...he's older, you know? And I didn't want another situation like last time...and I don't really know him _that_ well, I've only met him a handful of times. He's more Riku's friend than mine." He shrugged, "I've heard he tends to fool around a lot though, it wasn't the kind of thing I wanted to push you towards."

Roxas stared at his brother then smiled sadly, _last time._ Last time had been with Marluxia, a guy Roxas had met at a record store downtown one night. It had been innocent enough at first, the two males chatting about musicians and different bands. Then it escalated to more personal things, favorite ice cream, other interests besides music, and eventually sexuality.

"You mean to tell me a pretty boy like you has never been with another guy? Have you thought about it?" Marly had a voice unlike any other and hair that the blonde had desperately wanted to touch.

"I've thought about it but, I don't know. I've only been with girls and well, I've never even gone all the way with one." Roxas' face had heated up after sputtering out that sentence. The older man had made Roxas nervous in an exciting way, and the blonde wasn't used to getting quite so much attention.

"How old did you say you were again?" Marly had a sly smile and an air about him that screamed cool, he had been exactly what Roxas had wanted-or so he thought. Roxas remembered everything with Marly well, a little too well. He had been freshly 16 when things had started with the nineteen year old, and close to seventeen when it ended. "Nothing will ever be like last time, I was underage and stupid. I-I'm better now, I'm a lot better now." The blonde ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I'm not surprised honestly, Axel is hotter than hell. I could definitely see people throwing themselves at him for his Spanish skills alone. Hell, with how easy it is for him to flirt I'm really not surprised." The blond sighed again momentarily lost in thought. "So you're basically telling me to not bother getting attached." Sora bit his lip, eyes traveling to the ceiling.

"I dunno, Rox." He shrugged, "it's not good to let bad experiences make you afraid to ever trust again…" A tentative smile settled over his face, "but Riku trusts him right? Enough that he basically handed him over to you on a platter. Riku wouldn't let anybody near you if he thought it was gonna be a train wreck." The brunette flopped back on to his bed, "just be careful, I guess. Don't wear your heart on your sleeve unless you can see his first."

The room settled into quiet for a while, the clock on the nightstand ticking away as minutes passed. Then Sora spoke up, trying to sound casual.

"So how was Riku?" His eyes moving to find his brother's shape in the darkness of their bedroom.

Roxas smiled well aware how hard his brother was trying to be nonchalant, "Your boy toy was fine. He was a good waiter as usual.." Roxas chuckled a bit. "He obviously missed you if that's what you were wondering. Well as obvious as Riku can get. How long has it been since you two have been together? A whole week? How have you survived?"

There was a scoff across the room from Sora's bed. The brunette rolled away from Roxas with a huff, "yeah Cus you and Hayner _totally_ don't hang out every minute of every single day." After that he was quiet again, until, "Roxas? Just make sure you use protection, we don't want you getting pregnant."

"Oh my gosh, Sor." Roxas burst out laughing, "I know you're a virgin and all but trust me I will not be having sex without a condom anytime soon. The thought alone is making my ass hurt." As the blonde's laughs died down he mulled over what his brother had actually said. Roxas and Hayner did spend a lot of time together but they had evaluated their situation thoroughly. Hayner was gay, Roxas was bi. They didn't hold romantic feelings for each other but were not in blind to the other's attractiveness. On Hayner's part there was no one he cared enough about to forge feelings for, on Roxas' part he didn't want to risk messing around with someone and either of them catching feelings. Was it a weird situation? Hell yeah, but it worked for the two blondes and that was all that mattered to them. "There is a very big difference between his and my friendship and yours and Riku's. For one thing, he and I are not secretly in love with each other." Roxas chuckled until a pillow hit him square in the face, "You know for someone who has horrible night vision, you always seem to have great aim."

"Your big, fat head is easy to hit." Sora mumbled. "Riku and I aren't secretly in love. We would have done something about it by now if we were. But we haven't, because we aren't." Silence. "At least I don't think that we are." Laughter bubbles up from Sora's chest, "I'll let you know if anything changes on that front, though." Leaning up on his elbows, Sora squinted through the shadows at Roxas, "any chance you wanna toss my pillow back over here?"

"Only if you finally admit you're in looooove with your best friend!" Roxas knew he was being childish but he couldn't care less, this was his nightly entertainment. Teasing RIku wasn't the same as teasing Sora in the slightest. If Roxas said something Riku would openly agree while Sora was still stuck in the land of denial. Which is the only reason why the older boy never made a move on Sora, he wanted him to be open and ready for it, so for as long as anyone can remember Riku has just been sitting back and waiting. It was sweet really, Roxas would never admit it, but he was slightly envious of his brother for the love Riku gave him. It was so pure, so full of light, it was a love the blond could never imagine in his own life.

"Rox! You're being such an ass right now!" Sora whined, "so what if I'm in love with Riku? Nothing's gonna come of it so why not just drop it?" The brunet yawned and reached a hand out into the empty air, "can I please just have my pillow? I don't wanna be tired for the show tomorrow night! Riku said there would probably be an after party and if I bail on that to go to bed he'll never let me live it down."

"He'd be fine with it if he was in that bed with you," Roxas laughed as he threw the pillow back and watched as Sora tucked his it under his head. The blonde sighed as he continued to watch his brother, "You know you're wrong, right? Maybe if you just told him, things would change. He makes you happy, everyone sees it, and believe it or not his happiness kicks into high gear when you so much as look his way." Roxas' voice had barely been above a whisper, but he knew his brother had heard him from the way he lied absolutely still.

"Maybe," Sora sighed, "but isn't that just how best friends are? What if I ruin everything by telling him? Riku could have anybody he wants, why would he want me?" The boy groaned, "why can't he just tell me? I hate responsibilities, Rox!" He buried his face into his pillow, "I hate boys." He mumbled into the fabric.

"Best friends don't look at each other the way you two look at each other, Sor. And what do you mean "why would he want you"? You're the only one he's ever wanted, the day you admitted to him you were interested in guys more than girls he stopped dating altogether. That was four years ago. He's been single since he was 16 just waiting for you to admit to him you're interested in him specifically." Roxas yawned loudly and cuddled into a stuffed dog he kept on his bed. "You guys are already a married couple, just make it official already. But yeah, I agree with that last statement. Guys do suck. Why do we like them?"

"Cus they're beautiful." Sora consented. "Just...tomorrow, I'll tell him tomorrow night." Roxas could practically hear the smile in Sora's voice, "but that means you have to distract _Axel_ for the evening. Think you can manage?" There was a yawn before he continued, "I gotta say though, I never expected that the Spanish thing would be your downfall, you don't even speak Spanish."

"'Finally! It took like 50 years of convincing but I finally knocked some sense into you. I better be your maid of honor at the wedding. That's all I have to say." Roxas smiled smugly into the darkness thinking about the job his brother had given him, distracting Axel was going to be _fun_. "If I'm being real, I couldn't tell you what he said in Spanish, what I can tell you is it was hot and I could listen to him talk in nothing but Spanish for hours probably. I don't know what it is Sor, the guy is just so hot, the Spanish thing was just whip cream on top. Maybe I'll take it up so I can know what the hell he's saying. He said some little things today I can't even remember but at one point he asked me something in Spanish, then switched to English and his little smile at having to switch was just so...cute. But ya know, it's not like I'm into him besides the attractive factor. He's just another pretty face."

There was a chuckle from Sora, "if I remember correctly, he's an artist too. You've hit the trifecta of hot." The brunet hummed thoughtfully, "do you think during sex he dirty talks in Spanish? You've gotta tell me if he does. But," Sora sat up in his bed, "don't think he's not anything but a hot piece of ass Rox, not everybody is out to hurt you. Just Cus Marluxia was a bag of dicks doesn't mean everybody in the world is. He was a manipulative asshole, yeah. But Riku wouldn't be so close to somebody like that and you know it. I don't know him very well but he's really funny, and he's a nice enough guy. Maybe he's not just a whore, Rox."

The blond sighed and stared at the ceiling, "It's not that I don't trust Riku's judgement, or yours, it's just well things don't always work out for me. You of all people know my track record with relationships." Roxas slowly sat up in his own bed and rubbed at the back of his head, "we're acting like this guy wants me and really we don't know anything. Between the two of us, we know he's hotter than sin, an all around decent guy, and has the sex drive of a Greek God. Nowhere do we know if he likes freaky blonde guys with emotional issues. To be honest no one really does for more than a lay. What did Tidus tell me that one day in the locker room, "fucked up guys make a good lay because they'll do anything for affection"? I wouldn't be surprised if that's all that ran through Axel's head when he saw me."

"Now now," Sora chided, "we _do_ know that he doesn't know that you're emotionally constipated one-hundred percent of the time. That's a plus!" The boy rubbed his eyes, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, but you're worth some sexy Latin lovin', Rox. Don't sell yourself short." He rolled over towards the wall, "now try and get some sleep! Otherwise you're gonna be bitchy when we go out with the boys tomorrow night and trust me, you're _awful_ to deal with when you're tired."

The blonde grumbled as he lied back down and forced his eyes closed. "Your life may be a fairy tale, darling brother, but mine is not. You're right about me being cranky when I don't sleep." The room settled into a comfortable silence as the boys adjusted themselves in their own beds. Within moments, Roxas heard his brother snoring lightly. The younger twin snuck out of his bed and grabbed his cigarette pack from his underwear drawer. A sigh escaped the blonde's lips as he went down the stairs, toward the back door that lead to the backyard. The blonde settled himself beneath his favorite tree and sparked up.

It wasn't until Roxas was halfway through his cigarette that he allowed himself to think about the infinite possibilities that could happen with Axel. The most obvious possibility was that they hooked up, which apparently everyone saw coming, but there was a little part of Roxas that hoped for more than a lay. He just didn't want to admit it to himself, admitting it meant he would have to actually toy with the possibility of letting Axel in. That was not something that was not about to happen anytime soon. By the time the cigarette burned out Roxas had come to the conclusion that he was completely and totally screwed about Axel. If anything happened it would be the older male initiating it, but Roxas knew himself enough to be sure that he would probably egg the other male on. As the blonde slipped back up the stairs and into his room, he looked at his own bed then at his brother's. Roxas climbed into Sora's bed and made himself comfortable, just like he had so many time before. Sora barely budged, snuggling deeper into his blankets and mumbling.

"Smell like an ashtray." He grumbled through sleep, "gonna get…" He yawned, "...lung cancer." The brunet reached back to find his brother's face and slapped at it lazily, "smoking is bad."

Roxas broke out into a shit eating grin, "Go to sleep you goof, it's way past your bedtime." Sora mumbled something incomprehensible and rolled further away from Roxas. While the blonde found himself snuggling into one of the many pillows on his brother's bed. If their was one thing the twins were famous for, it was over thinking things. "I'm really excited for tomorrow, but I still have no idea what we're doing. Sora? I know you can hear me." The brunet twin mumbled again and swatted at his brother's face. "Fine don't tell me, but I just need to know, how good do I have to look on a scale of one to ten?" Again the other boy mumbled but Roxas could swear he heard his brother say something like 11. _Ah hell_ , Roxas thought to himself as he finally felt the darkness weigh down on himself, if he was going to look that good he could only imagine how Axel would look. "Axel is going to be the death of me, isn't he?" The only response the chatty twin got was a nod and another pat on the face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everybody, it's the Axel of the duo here! We hope you guys are enjoying this little story of ours so far because we're really enjoying writing it. Things are still a little slow right now but hold tight Cus they're about to pick up, we promise!

¡Hasta luego, queridos!


	3. Basorexia

**Basorexia** : The overwhelming desire to kiss

* * *

"We could have just walked home, or you could have stood on top of my board and I could have dragged you on it." The Heart twins stood on the steps of their high school peering around for their older brother's car. Sora simply shrugged at his twin and yawned.

"I'm too tired to move more than I have to, you kept me up so late last night!. Or this morning, depending how you look at it. Bottom line I didn't get my eight hours." Roxas was thinking of a rebuttal just as they saw Cloud's BMW pull up. The boys were clamoring into the car with smiles for their older brother within moments. The eldest of the Heart children simply returned the gesture as they pulled away from the school.

"What no Leon?" Roxas could hear his brother in the back seat tapping away at his phone, so he knew he was going to have to be the one to ask the question. Leon was Cloud's "Life Partner" as they like to put it, two years into their marriage and they still found it awkward to call the other their husband. If there was one thing known about the Heart boys, it was that they could make the smallest things into big deals. Leon wasn't the most talkative guy but seeing one without the other was strange occurrence, the only time the happy couple weren't together was when Leon was at work, at the pediatric hospital a town over, or Cloud was frustrated over crunching numbers for their parents business. The oldest Heart responded with a noncommittal grunt as he turned out of the parking lot.

"He's stuck at work," Cloud explained shortly, "understaffed." He peered up at Sora in the backseat, "so where exactly is it that you two are running off to tonight? And who are you going with?" Sora groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Relax, _mom._ We're just going to see a show with Riku and a friend of his. Mom and dad already said yes so you can't fight us on this one!" The brunet chirped happily, "you're welcome to try though, it's been too quiet in the house, I'm sure our parental units would love to see some action again."

Cloud frowned and glanced at Roxas from the corner of his eye, "what kind of show?" He quirked an eyebrow at his brother.

"No clue, all Sor would tell me is that it's a concert in a club downtown. I'm assuming Riku and his friend actually know seeing as they invited us, but you know how Riku is with Sora. All he has to do is ask Sora if he wants to go out and no matter what it is, it's a yes, and I get dragged along. At least this time I won't technically be third wheeling, thanks to the other guy." The younger blonde was doing his best to be nonchalant about the outing, but had been bouncing up and down in excitement all day.

The tires of Cloud's car screeched as he slammed the brakes. He stared, looking vaguely bored, at the red light in front of him. Without even a glance in Roxas's direction he nodded slowly, "a club downtown, huh?"

"Cloud, what the shit?" Sora crowed from the backseat, scrambling to retrieve his cell phone from the floor of the car. "You could have killed us!" The older blonde shrugged, unconcerned. He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I've never been in an accident in my life." He responded coolly, "I've been trying to keep my insurance bill down so that mom and dad can save up for all the damage you cause when you finally decide to get your license." A smile tugged softly at the corners of Cloud's lips, though he struggled to force it down. "So who is this friend of Riku's? Have I met him?"

Sora rolled his eyes, puffing his cheeks out, "no, Cloud, you have not. His name is Axel, he works at IHOP, he goes to college like a good boy. He's never been convicted of a major felony."

" _Major_ felonies?" Cloud parroted, "what about a minor felony?"

The brunet hummed thoughtfully, "none that I know of!" He chirped.

Roxas stared out the window doing his best not to show any reaction to the mention of Axel. The blonde was many things, a fanboy was not one. He simply listened to his brothers speak while he searched through the radio for something to listen to. Settling on some rock station Roxas began drumming his fingers along to the song. "No third degree about Riku to Sora, Cloud? You're losing your edge big brother."

"I know Riku. I've known Riku since you dorks were still in diapers and he was wearing superhero underwear." Cloud's grip on the steering wheel tightened, "but I know that while they're wreaking havoc on the club you're gonna be alone with a _stranger."_ The blond pulled the car into the driveway with a hard right turn and pulled his key from the ignition, "a stranger who could be a _criminal."_

Roxas rolled his eyes at his over protective brother, "He is not a criminal, Cloud. I can honestly say every single time I've spoken to him I did not get the criminal vibe, I got the friendly would-help-an-old-lady-cross-the-street, vibe. And if you trust Riku so much why don't you trust his judgement on who I'm stuck with for the night, hmmm?" The smaller boy was the first of the Heart boys to reach the front door, and was even the first to make it to the stairs, but he knew his conversation wasn't over. It was never over until Cloud had the last word, unless their parents were around that is. Seeing that it was only 3:30 p.m on a Friday, both Heart parents would be at the family's ice cream shop swamped with students needing to reward themselves for getting through another week of school, commonly referred to as Hell.

As the twins galloped up the stairs, Sora leaned into his brother and whispered, "I'm gonna let Riku know not to let Axel come up to the house. If Cloud sees the way Axel looks outside of work he's never letting you leave the house." The brunet pushed open the door to their room and dropped his backpack under his desk with a _thunk_.

"By the way," he began as he started collecting his things to go take a shower, "I don't quite remember your preference on this but I know sometimes Axel has been known to look a little wild. He has to tie his hair up at work but normally it's all…" Sora waved his fingers around his head. "Ya know? And of course all the piercings and tattoos 'n stuff….oh!" His fingers snapped, "and he really likes makeup. Like eyeliner and shadow and nail polish. I saw him wearing lipstick once but I don't think he does that a lot." The older twin glanced over his shoulder at Roxas, "honestly, I'm not entirely sure what he's gonna look like when he gets here so just be ready for anything. He's kind of a wild card."

The younger twin felt his face heat up, "That all sounds fine." Roxas flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling as his twin left their room. He had two options, he could either nap or find his sister for a little distraction. Roxas was a man, and as a man, he knew when to run to his sister for unbiased assistance in anything, "Xion!" Upon receiving no response, Roxas got up to search the house for his younger sister. She was finally found in the kitchen with Cloud stirring a pot of what smelled like spaghetti. "Baby sister I need you."

The dark haired girl looked up from her pot, "You need me for a few minutes or you need me need me?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head and grinned at his sister, "Need you, need you."

The lone Heart female looked from one blonde brother to the other, "Keep stirring, if I'm not back in fifteen minutes make sure to get the garlic bread out of the oven." Cloud simply nodded and took the spoon from his much younger sibling.

"Your room or mine?"

"Er, mine. I need your help picking out an outfit for tonight, and maybe some other minor stuff." Roxas lead the way to his room while Xion followed.

"You only have me help you get dressed when you want to look hot, where are you going? And are we putting mascara on you?" The two entered the twin's room and Roxas flopped back onto his bed while his sister went straight to his closet.

"A club downtown, we're going to a show and there's going to be a guy there who's attention I would like to keep on me. And yeah if you wouldn't mind, I like the way mascara makes my eyes pop." Xion popped her hip to the side as she scanned Roxas' half of the twins' closet.  
"A club means dark, and a concert means a lot of bodies. So no beanie, I'll help you with your hair. Uhm, are these your tight black jeans or your comfy black jeans and where's your studded belt?"

The blonde glanced up and studied the pants in question, "Those are the tight ones and let me look around for that." Roxas climbed out of bed and started rummaging through his drawers. "So how was school? Is the eighth grade as riveting as I remember?"

Xion giggled as she continued searching through the closet, "My friend Tammy got asked out by the guy she's been drooling over for the past two years today. They're going out tonight, so she and I are meeting at the ice cream shop tomorrow so I can get every detail. Oh and I had some math test, I think I did okay but who knows."

Roxas smiled at his sister's words, "Good for Tammy and my condolences on the test. Let me know how those two things work out." The blond "hazza'd" in triumph when he found his belt and flopped back into his bed. "So what else? Come on baby sister something juicey has to be going on that your newly teen heart has been aching to spill."

Xion hummed in thought and momentarily stopped to think, "Nope. You know me, my life is all hanging out with my friends and hanging out with Cloud. The boy department is so dull in middle school, high school is better right?"

The blond chuckled and smiled devilishly at his younger sister, "Oh yeah. You get a whole new variety of guys. Just make sure you actually like em past their looks or else they're not worth getting near."

The dark haired girl giggled again as she grabbed two shirts, "That why you don't date? No one interesting enough?" Xion held the shirts up for his brother to inspect, a tight black wife beater and a form fitting white v-neck shirt.

"I'll go with the white, you thinking my boots or my converse?" Xion dropped the white shirt on top of her brother and returned the other to his closet. "And what can I say darling little sister, everyone annoys me. I have yet to have met someone worth getting close to in that way."

Xion blinked at her brother then perked up "Boots! Keep your feet safe, plus they're stylish. From there I vote all stainless steel jewelry. Am I doing your nails?"

"Nah, I don't wanna look like I'm trying that hard to look good tonight you know? He can't know, you know?" Roxas wiggled his eyebrows at his sister which caused her to giggle all over again.

Xion climbed into her brother's bed and started to pet his hair, "Who is this guy? You haven't told me anything besides the fact you want his attention. Is _he_ interesting enough?" Roxas snuggled closer to his sister so she could play with his hair better.

"I don't know, I've met him once. His pretty face and Spanish skills have my attention, but I don't know him about a person. Attention is very different from interest, remember that."

Xion hummed again, mulling over what she was just told,"I think you're just scared of letting yourself say you have a crush on the guy."

"You sound just like Sora. You guys need to get it's too soon to say "crush", I don't know him well enough to say "crush", and this is not some sappy TV show where two guys meet and they hook up and magically end up together."

"Whoa drama queen, chill. You're over reacting which totally proves you aren't crushing, totally. There's nothing wrong with feelings, Rox, you should let yourself feel em without feeling ashamed."

The blonde groaned, "And now you sound like mom. Is it alright if I take a nap? The guys are coming at 9 and I really want to catch up on some sleep."

Xion gave her brother's head a tap, "Yeah go for it. I'll wake you up at 7 so you can shower and eat something and have time for me to do your hair."

Roxas grabbed his sister's hand and kissed it, "Thanks, I love you."

Xion smiled down at Roxas and kissed his forehead, "I know, I love you too. Now nap! I'll do my best to entertain Sora so there's no way he can wake you up." Roxas grabbed everything Xion picked out for him and put it on a nearby chair, then proceeded to snuggle into his bed.

* * *

It was barely seven when Sora pounced on his brother's bed, Xion trailing behind him and chastising him halfheartedly. The spiky haired boy grinned down at his twin and bounced up and down on the bed, dodging the blond's kicks and punches.

"Rox, come on!" Sora whined, "if you don't get up soon you're not gonna be ready in time."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to go." Cloud mumbled from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He eyed the twins warily, sighing as Roxas shot up in bed. "Just be smart tonight." He said finally, pushing off the door frame and trudging back into the hallway.

Sora rolled his eyes, "I don't know, Cloud!" He shouted after his older sibling, "we may not be able to control ourselves! What if we get pregnant?" A noncommittal grunt came from the hall in lieu of a response.

"Oh please, you wish Riku could get you pregnant so Cloud would force him into marrying you," Roxas let out a huge yawn and just stared at his brother. "You know, you'd look amazing in a mermaid dress, it would really show off your figure." Sora hit his twin on the shoulder which only made the blonde snicker.

Xion simply giggled at her brothers while they had their little spat, "Sora don't hurt him too bad or I won't be able to make him pretty!" Sora started to laugh as Roxas started to pout.

"I wake up to such abuse from the people who are suppose to love me most. My poor heart."

"Oh hush, we love you, now go shower and change so I can do your hair." Roxas did as his sister said and climbed out of bed.

"I don't know if it's because I'm groggy, but I'm not nervous about tonight at all anymore!" As the youngest Heart male gathered up his clothes and left to the bathroom, he found himself humming a song he had heard earlier that day feeling completely relaxed. Once the water was warm enough to feel like liquid heaven, Roxas climbed in and sighed.

He really had been over thinking things earlier, tonight was going to be like any other outing he went on. It would be fun and entirely normal, just because he was going with a guy he didn't know all too well and found attractive didn't mean anything would happen, and for whatever reason that calmed Roxas. The weight was lifted, Axel was just another guy, _no biggy_. So when the blonde exited the shower and changed he was entirely at ease as he descended the stairs to eat, and once that was done, back up the stairs to have his sister "make him pretty" as she had said. Apparently she had finished just in the nick of time, because when Roxas stood up to inspect his hair, the doorbell rang."I'll get it!" The blonde strolled lazily to the door and began to speak even before it was entirely open, "You know Riku, the parentals gave you a key so you wouldn't have to knock anymore." The small chuckle Roxas heard had his eyes shoot up to Axel's face, blue met green and Roxas instantly felt the nervousness he had been feeling earlier.

"Riku has a key?" One brow quirked over almond eyes, dark shadow brushed over the lids and lined in kohl. A black tank top hung loosely from his shoulders. Washed out jeans, torn with holes and splattered and smeared with paint clung tight to his long legs, tucked into weathered combat boots.

Axel leaned against the door frame, rolling the ball of his tongue ring over his top lip casually as his eyes scanned the house behind Roxas. He tucked his hands into his back pockets and whistled.

"Nice digs," he finally commented, "sorry if I'm early. El imbécil told me he was on his way and that I should probably get over here sooner than later." He grinned sheepishly, "I have a bad habit of being late to things so…" He drifted off as Sora came crashing down the stairs, Xion hot on his heels. The two came skidding to a stop behind Roxas.

"Oh hey, Axel!" The brunet beamed, "I thought you were Riku! How's it goin?"

The redhead pushed himself off the door frame and reached past Roxas to ruffle Sora's hair, "not too bad, sunshine. It's been a while. Has Riku gotten over himself and asked you to marry him yet?" He leaned in to Roxas's ear, "Riku never trusts me alone with Sora, he knows I'll spill the beans."

Axel's deep sultry voice caused a shiver to run down the smaller boy's spine, "We all tell Sor the same things, it just doesn't get through his thick head." That comment earned Roxas an amused smirk from Axel which totally didn't make his heart stop. _Totally did not do that._ As Sora smacked at Roxas' shoulder the blonde chuckled and turned to trap his brother in a hug.

Xion giggled at her brother's antics but couldn't take her eyes off Axel for more than a few seconds, as he watched her brothers she watched him. When his eyes met her's and he smiled at her she could have died then and there, "They act like this a lot, don't mind them. Uhm, I'd invite you inside but I'm not sure if you want to subject yourself to my older brothers. I'm Xion by the way."

"Xion?" Axel held a hand out to her, "muy preciosa, mi amor. Sora and Roxas didn't tell me you were so beautiful." He chuckled at the blush that rose to her cheeks as she shook his hand. She glanced down at the letters emblazoned across the knuckles of his left hand.

"Azar?" She squeaked, "what does that mean?"

The redhead blinked, then glanced down at his hand, as though he had completely forgotten that the tattoo was there. He flashed his teeth at the girl and wiggled his fingers, "Azar es como…it means, kind of, to take a chance, sort of." He scratched his cheek, "some words don't really work out in English so well."

Xion felt her eyes widen in awe, "Oh, that's so cool." Her airy tone was what reached Roxas' ears and made him suddenly pay attention to his sister and the other male. Was everyone going to fall for Axel's antics?

"Back away from the baby sister, and no Spanish talk to her. She is young and very impressionable, last thing any of us need is her being able to speak Spanish and none of us understand her." Roxas put his hand on Axel's chest and playfully forced him about two steps away from his sister.

"Roxas! Don't act like I'm some baby!" Xion felt her cheeks heat up all over again, this time in embarrassment. She was seriously debating on adding some of her black hair dye to his shampoo…  
The blonde turned to his sister with a small pout and his big blue eyes wide and innocent, "But you are my baby, Xi."

Xion opened her mouth to speak but paused at the sound of heavy footsteps down the hall. Sora glanced behind him as Cloud turned the corner, he quickly shoved Axel and Roxas out of the open door and into Riku as he approached the house.

With a grin and a wave at Xion, Sora and Roxas bolted and slammed the door shut behind them. Axel struggled against the twins, bewildered by the sudden assault.

"¡Ay, locos! What the hell are you doing?" Sora grabbed Riku by the forearm and began dragging him towards the street, leaving Axel in Roxas's care.

"Sorry Axel! No time to talk, we gotta go, like, now. Places to go, people to see, you know the deal." He gestures towards the beat up old car lined up along the curb, "alrighty, we're low on time, Axe, you gotta make the car go vroom in the next five seconds."

The redhead blinked, mouth agape. He glanced to Riku for help, "is this normal?"

"The thing you have to know about the twins is, chaos is normal. It's when they're quiet you should be afraid, just roll with it. Now if you value your life you may want to unlock the door, there's one Heart sibling you don't want to meet until you absolutely have to." The second the door was unlocked Riku was dragged into the back seat with Sora and ended up in a position where he was very close to Sora's pretty face. "I don't think I actually said hi to you, hello Sora." Riku gave the other boy a small smile, and when he noticed a blush rise in his cheeks, Riku had to resist the urge to run his thumb across his cheek.

Roxas blinked, he had just assumed he was going to be in the back with Sora, but clearly that was not the case. As Axel walked towards the driver seat still looking slightly flustered Roxas felt like he might as well explain things a bit in case the redhead ever decided to come around the Heart house after that escapade, "Sorry about that. You know how some families have overprotective parents? Ours aren't like that, at all really, in fact they're ex hippies so they're pretty open minded. But, our older brother Cloud is our over protective parent. We have a theory it's because his dad was a jerk for the small amount of time he was actually around Cloud but that's just a theory." Roxas climbed into the car and turned to look at the two boys in the back seat. "If you guys are going to suck each others faces off, please hold off until we at least have the radio on."

Axel clicked his tongue, "Ah, I get it. Can't have his younger brothers going out with a guy who looks like he's fresh outta jail, ¿si?" He glanced sideways at Roxas as he turned the dial up on the radio, "I'm not, in case you were wondering." His eyes wandered back to the road as he leaned back into his seat, one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift, "well, not _fresh_ out, anyway."

Sora squawked in the backseat, shoving himself forward between Axel and Roxas, "you've been to jail?" He crowed, eyes wide. The redhead didn't spare him a glance, but his lips were pulled into a devious smirk.

"Just once." He responded airily, "I think I was fourteen at the time?" His tongue toyed with his labret piercing as he attempted to recall, "pero, ¿que pueda recordar?" He finally shrugged.

"Huh? What did that last part mean?" Roxas tilted his head as he looked at Axel generally confused. The boy knew general Spanish, azul meant blue, pero was dog, caliente was hot, but some of Axel's words flew right over him.

"Basically he said 'but who can remember'. Come on Axe you know their next question, 'why did you go to jail at fourteen Axel?'" Riku started peering out the window as they sped towards the club, content on listening to the conversation rather than participating in it.

Axel hummed, fingers tapping on the wheel, "grand theft auto."

Sora blanched, eyes wide, "you stole a car when you were _fourteen?"_ A nod from Axel.

"Es verdad." He glanced up at the rear view mirror as he responded to the brunet, "I ran with a bad crowd back then, I guess."

"And how's your crowd nowadays?" Roxas' wasn't showing his surprise as bluntly as his brother was, but he was definitely having the same fact Axel hadn't been in any form of prison since early teens was nice to know, but he wanted to know so much more than his criminal record.

The blonde started toying with the jewelry in his lip as he studied Axel. His hair really was a mess of fiery spikes and his dark eye makeup really made his green stand out. A playful smirk never seemed to truly leave his face and he seemed to have more tattoos than the younger boy could count. Axel was truly unlike any person Roxas had ever seen.

The redhead pulled into an empty spot at the club and pulled the keys from the ignition. He met Roxas's eyes with a mischievous smile.

"I guess you're about to find out, aren't you?" He purred. Reaching behind him to paw at Riku and Sora, laughter bubbled through his words, "alrighty kiddos, ¡no mas besos, vamos de fiesta!"

Riku rolled his eyes when Sora looked at him with a confused expression, "Don't worry. There's no bother to translate that one." Riku climbed out of the car and held the door open for Sora and shut it behind him.

"And they say chivalry is dead, Riku Arakida, you are single handedly keeping gentlemanly manners a thing. Sora loves that about you and you love treating my brother like a princess so everyone wins." The blonde smiled evilly at the blushing pair and received an equal amount of death stare from the both of them.

"I'd watch what I said if I were you Rox, let's not forget I have some very interesting information over you that I just know Axel would be fascinated to know." The blonde paled, Riku knew all sorts of things about Roxas. He could tell him any embarrassing story and the blonde would be humiliated. That couldn't happen, not yet, Axel couldn't know how much of a fail he was before he actually had some fun with him!

"Duly noted. I will now shut up, brother, brother's best friend, I will no longer suggest you two are an item. Clearly you're just close friends, I apologize for suggesting otherwise."

Axel threw an arm over Roxas's shoulders, "now, now, don't let Riku bully you like that!" He shot a dirty look at the boy, "because I have plenty of gossip to share about him if that's the game he wants to play."

Sora's eyes lit up and he nearly jumped at Axel, who merely placed a finger over his lips and gestures towards the club.

"I think he can keep his pretty little mouth shut for one evening. Vamanos, let's go." The redhead detached himself from Roxas and led the little group to the door, past the line of people outside. He lazily saluted the dreadlocked bouncer at the door and waved the other boys along with him, much to the dismay of the groups huddled outside.

Once they were through the doors, Axel gestured grandly to the dim club, heavy bass already pumping through the air and pulsing through his heavy boots. He tilted his head towards the bar, the stud just below his lip catching the light.

"Drinks, anybody?" He raised his voice to be heard above the band. "I'm buying," he clarified.

"Well if you're buying, I'll take a coke. How often are you here that they just let you cut the line and just waltz in?" Everyone tailed after Axel as they entered, Roxas hot on his heels then Sora, then finally Riku taking up the rear of the group. The blonde began to absentmindedly wonder when Sora was going to leave with Riku, more like, he was wondering if that was going to happen. Roxas could definitely see his brother chickening out on his confession and the two of them spending the entire show pining after each other and Axel and Roxas mercilessly teasing them. Either option sounded like a good time to Roxa in his opinion, his brother takes steps toward actually being with his long time hubby or Roxas gets to pick on him with his new friend. Both sounded like fun, especially with the awesome music that was playing. Whatever band was on stage, was killing it.

"I'm going to take the twins to find a booth, get me my usual and a Shirley Temple for Sora." Riku made a left while Axel went straight for the bar, while Roxas wanted to be alone with Axel, Sora had taken hold of his hand while he trailed after Riku. Guess the merciless teasing was better than opening up to Riku in Sora's world.

Axel waved them off and broke into the crowd around the bar.

Sora followed along behind Riku, eyebrows raised, "so what stories do you have that we don't already know?" He inquired, "what exactly do you and Axel do when I'm not around?"

Riku felt his face heat up in a slight blush, "Uh, nothing you need to worry about Sor. Just ya know guy stuff." The silverette coughed and spied a booth they could cram into, "Hey let's head over there while it's still open." Roxas on the other hand was not about to let Riku get out of this conversation.

"You guys go ahead, I think I'll go help Axel with those drinks. Feel free to expand on that "guy stuff" you and Axel do while I'm away Riku." Roxas shot Sora a look before he walked away hoping his brother would get the hint that he was pointedly leaving. Riku on the other hand obviously knew he was leaving so the other two could be alone together. As the blonde headed towards the bar he couldn't help but notice the looks he was getting from other club goers. There were guys and girls checking him out and smiling his way as he walked past, Roxas felt himself walk straighter taking the attention as a sign that he didn't look too shabby.

He came up behind the redhead and bumped up next to him and gave him a wide smile, "Need any help there stranger?" Axel spied Roxas over his shoulder and grinned, he turned to the younger male and held up the drinks balanced carefully in his hands.

"I got these, but do you know where the others ran off to?" He peered around, "or," he wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde, "are we giving them some alone time to figure out their very complicated feelings?"

"Alone time to figure out their feelings. Sor and I had a very serious conversation and I may have convinced him to confess, so we gotta just give them some space for a bit." Roxas grabbed his drink from Axel and took a sip, it tasted a bit weird but the blonde shrugged it off as it being flat or watered down, it wasn't the strangest coke he had ever drank before. "Which means you're stuck with me for a bit," from the look Axel was giving him Roxas knew he was starting to blush, "but uh, we can drop off their drinks first then leave em alone and go watch the band or we can hang out with them if you want to. I mean whatever." The blonde shrugged after the last part and took another sip of his drink, was it getting hotter in there or was it just him?

"Let's go drop these off real quick and then take a cigarette break. No way they'll wanna follow us for that." Axel winked, "Riku hates smoke. Always goes on and on about how secondhand smoke is worse than first hand." He nodded to Roxas, "lead the way. Don't be afraid to throw some punches if people don't move outta the way, juerito."

The redhead followed after the smaller boy as they weaved through the crowd. Without those blue eyes on him, Axel let his eyes wander over the blond freely and without shame. He hardly even bothered to hide the wild grin on his face as he did so. As they approached the table he nearly choked on the awkward tension between his friends.

"Well hey there, you two look like you're having more fun than you can handle." Sora's head snapped up at Axel's voice and a forced smile stretched across his face.

"Hey!" He chirped, his tone particularly perky, "you guys are back! Sit down! Took you long enough!"

The blonde twin broke out into a shit eating grin, "Actually, darling brother, we just came to drop off the drinks. Axe and I are gunna go outside for a bit, feel free to not wait up for us." Roxas shot a wink the other two male's way and looked back at Axel with a sly grin, "Your turn to lead the way Slim Jim!" _Slim jim?_ What was Roxas, 13? The blonde rolled his eyes and mentally kicked himself, why was he so prone to embarrassing himself whenever he was around the redhead?

The silverette on the other hand seemed to be the most calm out of everyone around him. Axel seemed to be eyeing Roxas quite bluntly, Roxas looked to be slightly pink in the face, and Sora, his darling little Sora, was so nervous about something he was switching between going pale and blushing a tomato red every few seconds. "If you two are going to smoke, don't you dare do it near anyone." As the standing couple turned to leave Riku felt a sudden urge to be test a theory he was slowly forming, "Oh Roxas, Axel!" When the pair turned to look at him, Riku knew he was smiling smugly, "Just some fun facts for you two." The silverette looked directly at Axel, "Roxas is so submissive you could probably get him to dress up for you," then looked down towards a mortified looking Roxas "Axel loves being called Daddy. Do with that information what you guys will." Sora was laughing uncontrollably at the faces the other two were making which was what Riku had been hoping to accomplish, "Trust me, we won't be waiting up for you two."

Axel grimaced, "that happened one time, and while I was not _opposed_ , I also did not _encourage_ that behavior." He corrected. Shrugging, he turned to leave, but suddenly paused and spun around with a glint in his eyes, "Riku never lost his ass virginity. Sora, help him out with that." Satisfied with the shade of red that flushed over Riku's face and neck, Axel grabbed Roxas by the wrist and dragged him toward the door, ducking through the crowd in a halfhearted attempt to escape his best friend's rage. Once outside, he downed what was left of his drink and leaned back against the rickety iron railing of the patio.

The redhead popped a cigarette into his mouth and fished around his pockets for a lighter, "having fun yet?" He mumbled around the unlit cigarette.

The still red smaller boy chuckled, "Definitely, I knew it was going to be a fun night but this is ridiculous." Watching Axel fumble around for his lighter was adorable but Roxas wasn't going to let him suffer in search for long, "Here lemme light it for you," the blonde fished his lighter out of his pocket and had took a step toward the other male. "And uh, Riku was exaggerating before. I've never uh, dressed up for anyone or anything like that." Roxas felt his blush grow even darker, God he was going to get Riku back for that one.

Axel quirked an eyebrow, exhaling long stream of smoke, "so you're saying you never would?" He smirked when Roxas gawked at him, looking torn between wanting to take off running or start throwing punches. The taller man held up his hands in surrender, "don't worry, I wasn't asking you to." He rolled his neck and crossed his arms over his chest, "Alright, Roxie. The crowd out here is kinda dull...let's play a little get-to-know-you game." Green eyes twinkled deviously as Axel suggested this. "Think of it like twenty questions, but if you wanna skip a question, there'll be a consequence." He rolled the ball of his tongue ring over his bottom lip, "up to the asker's discretion of course."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Roxas here again! Just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have favorited, followed, reviewed, and have just bothered to check out our story! It makes my Axel and I all tingly inside to see that people actually like our work :) Anyways, until next time guys! HAPPY AKUROKU MONTH!  
(Axe and I _may_ be working on a little something for akuroku day on the side, maybe ;)


	4. Mamihlapinatapai

**Mamihlapinatapai:** Two people looking at each other each hoping the other will do what both desire but neither is willing to do.

* * *

"I'll go ahead and start us off, since you're lookin' a little frazzled over there, Roxie." Axel stubbed out the remains of his cigarette on the iron gate, "what's the grand plan after you graduate? College? Travel? Living in a box in an alley?"

Roxas rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, "I don't know really, if I'm being honest I'm a little scared. I know I have to go to college, that's always been the plan but I don't know where or for what or anything. I suck at realizing the significance of my choices so I'm kinda avoiding it all until I can't anymore." The blonde pulled out his own box of cigarettes and lit up eagerly. Thinking about the future always freaked out the blonde so he needed a distraction from what should have been an easy question, "Alright my turn, uhm, oh! Are you a natural redhead?" The blonde took a long drag of his cigarette and felt himself calm down as the smoke left his mouth.

"¿Por que? You lookin' to find out?" Axel purred, "no, my hair is actually really dark. I've been dying it since I was...huh, fifteen?" He shrugged, "I like to stand out I guess." He held his hand out for Roxas's lighter as he put another cigarette between his lips, "alright let's see...you ever been with another guy? Or just girls?"

The smaller male handed over the lighter and sucked his lower lip into his mouth before answering, "The only legitimate relationship I've been in was with a guy actually," Roxas took another hit from his cigarette before continuing on, "and I mean, if you ever want to show me I'm not exactly opposed." The blonde chuckled softly at the wild grin Axel gave him, "Alright calm down, hmmm, why are at this club? Just cause' it's a normal hang out for you or?"

"Well," the redhead hummed, "this is a common haunting ground for me, but it did double as a good excuse to talk to you." Axel raised his eyebrows at Roxas, "so that guy you were at IHOP with, was he your boyfriend?"

There was something about the way Axel said it that made Roxas feel daring. For one, Axel had already asked him that when they had met, and even Hayner had denied them being in a relationship. So the fact Axel really wanted to make sure was interesting to the smaller male, "How bummed out would you be is he was?"

"Espere guerito, it's my turn to ask the question here, not you," Axel couldn't help but smirk at the feisty little blonde who's face was twisting into a look of challenge.

Roxas simply smirked right back at the taller male and took a hit of his cigarette, "Then I vote to skip." The blonde's smirk grew when Axel's eyebrows raised in surprise, "You already know the answer to that question, while I don't know the answer to mine, so I skip. Now, how bummed out would you be if he was my boyfriend?"

Axel eyed the smaller make up for a long moment, taking a deep drag off his cigarette, "pretty disappointed, I guess. Not too often cute white boys fall right into my lap, so to speak." Emeralds sparkled in his eyes, "so my turn again, huh?" Axel cast his face to the sky, "let's see...well this one will answer itself I suppose, ¿te hablas Español, o una lingua otra?"

It wasn't like people didn't compliment the blonde, but being called cute by Axel was something else entirely. Roxas actually cared what Axel thought of him, so the appreciation of his looks was something that did not go unnoticed. However any sort of smugness Roxas was starting to feel was immediately gone when Axel asked him something in Spanish. The Spanish thing was hot, hell it was beyond hot, but Roxas for the life of him had no clue what the other male had asked him. "Uhm, sorry Axe but uh, I don't know what you asked me. All I can say is it was something about Spanish." The blonde scratched at his cheek, "I never took a foreign language per say, my school offered sign language as a fulfillment of that requirement, so yeah. All I got under my belt is English and my fingers. Oh but I do know super basic Spanish, "azul" is blue, "hola" is hello, "pero" is dog." Roxas grinned sheepishly at the other male, "Alright my turn. Hmmm, are you dating anyone right now?"

Axel chuckled and leaned in towards Roxas, "Perro means dog, when you roll your tongue. Pero means like...except, or but, got it memorized?"

The blonde raised his eyebrows at Axel and smirked, "okay, memorized. Pero, you're avoiding the question."

There was a pause on the redhead's side as he pondered over Roxas's question, "dating, no...not really anyway. Am I seeing people?" He shrugged, scratching his neck, "yeah, usually." He vaguely wondered to himself if the shorter make could see the blood rushing to his face in the dark. "But more importantly, neither of us are dating anyone." Axel snapped and pointed at Roxas, "okay, my turn; destino, destiny. Do you believe in destiny, Roxas?"

"Yeah, I do," Roxas believed everything happened for a reason. That small things lead into a bigger things that would eventually affect bigger things. "To many things happen in this world to not lead to something greater, ya know? Some things are just too perfectly timed, too convenient." The blond locked gazes with the other male and smiled slightly, "I'm a hopeless romantic, I'll fight it and deny it if ever brought up again, but I can't lie to myself and say that I don't believe everything happens for a greater positive reason." The blonde started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt under Axel's gaze, feeling slightly awkward for having been so honest about something. "Well what about you? Do you believe in fate Axel? That everything happens for a reason, and it's all for the greater good at the end of the day?"

"Fate, yes. Greater good? Not so much." Axel's eyes reflected the cherry of his cigarette, "I think that maybe sometimes things happen and they're just shitty, but I still think they were meant to happen. I don't believe that when bad things happen they have a divine purpose in our lives." He shrugged, "unless, of course, life is just supposed to be shitty." Pushing himself off the fence he leaned against, Axel stepped towards Roxas and plucked the empty glass from his hands, "c'mon. I'll get you another drink and then we'll go rescue those two hopeless saps." He bent down until he was at eye level with the blonde, their noses nearly brushing, "think they've confessed their burning love for each other yet?" The smell of beer and menthol and smoke rolled off of the taller male, he maintained his position, watching Roxas patiently.

The smaller male's eyes flickered to the mouth that was dangerously close to his own. If Roxas so much as tilted his head forward their lips would meet, and sparks would fly, and they two of them would live happily ever after! At least that's what Roxas' inner monologue was telling him. Every fiber of the smaller boy wanted to close that small distance between them but he knew better than to give in to his wants so easily. No matter how sexy the want was, or how willing it seemed to be had. Roxas placed a smirk on his face and locked eyes with the other male, "No way, if there's one thing about the Heart boys, it's that we're all stubborn. We initiate nothing, so unless Riku was the one who gave in there's no way in hell anything more than beating around the bush had been going on." The blue eyed male however decided he would close the distance between them somewhat, only allowing a hair of space between them, "There's something about a guy who smells like smoke that is extremely attractive isn't there?" Without waiting for a response Roxas winked at Axel and turned to head back into the club. The redhead stood, dumbstruck for a moment before he gathered himself and followed Roxas back into the heat and the pulsing music of the club. He pointed towards the table where Sora and Riku still sat, a little closer than they had been before, "well, we've got some progress!" He shouted over the noise to Roxas. Shaking the empty glass at the blonde, Axel nodded towards the bar, "I'll meet you at the table!"

The smaller male nodded and headed towards the table, Riku and Sora were significantly closer together than usual and they were chatting easily. It was rather adorable really, Riku said something to make Sora laugh and Sora playfully hit Riku which then caused the silverette to laugh. Roxas found himself smiling by the time he stumbled over to the table. Wait, why did Roxas suddenly feel like walking was incredibly difficult, before he could ponder that for long he saw Riku notice him, "I honestly hate to interrupt this moment but Axel and I have given you two enough time to have figured something out."

Riku looked up from a smiling Sora to his equally smiling brother, "From the look on your face, it seems like you and Axel were having just as much fun as we were." Sora started to giggle all over again and aimed a smile his brother's way, clearly deliriously happy about something.

The blonde twin looked between his brother and Riku, "Wait, what exactly happened between you two?!" Had Sora actually confessed?!

Again Sora just giggled without giving an actual response, Riku per usual took it upon himself to answer the gaping twin. What exactly had happened between Riku and Sora was beyond the silverette himself. He just knew that one thing had lead to another and Riku had kissed Sora on the cheek, which had caused him to laugh like a madman and return the gesture. Then they had smiled at each other and talked about how Sora's day at school had been like they did whenever they were together, but with more playful touches, which was more than welcome. There was only one way Riku could answer Roxas' question without ruining anything that had happened between him and the older twin and that was with four little business, "Don't worry about it." This response seemed to be the right one because Sora smirked at his younger twin proudly and scooted slightly closer to him.

Roxas felt his jaw actually drop, from the looks of things Hell had indeed frozen over.

There was a dull thunk as a nearly overflowing glass appeared in front of the blonde. Axel slid into the booth next to him and turned acidic eyes towards Sora and Riku. He smirked, unsurprised.

"You two are dating." He sipped at his beer, "took you long enough."

Sora frowned, "you know it's really not even any of your business." The seriousness in his face fizzled out quickly, "but yeah. I think so. Are we Riku?" He glanced to the boy at his side and then thought the better of it, "no, if I let you decide it'll take another fifteen years. Yes, we are."

Axel leaned into Roxas, "so how long til Riku gets the balls to ask him for some lovin?" He held out a hand, "I'll bet you five dollars that he beats around the bush for three months."

Roxas picked up his drink and took a few big gulps, the soda burned his throat more than he thought it would but he thought nothing really of it, then smirked at his red haired companion as he took his hand, "You're so on. He won't even make it to three months, Sora has been wanting to jump his bones since puberty. Since Riku hit puberty that is. I give it one month of cutesy shit, then by the middle of that second month Sor is gunna be asking me for condoms."

Axel eyed the blonde curiously, "you may wanna slow down there, Rox." He tilted his beer back, "at this rate I won't be able to keep up with ya, borracho."

Sora took a sip of his drink, "what does 'burricho' mean?"

"Burricho isn't a word. Borracho means drunk." Axel corrected, eyebrows raised. The brunet across the table blanched, pointing at Roxas's drink, "hang on a second, what have you been giving him?"

There was a heavy pause. Axel bothered at his lip ring, "it's a Jack and coke." He turned carefully to Roxas, "what did you ask me for?"

The blonde felt his eyes widen slightly then made a noise between a laugh and a cough, "When I said coke, I meant just that, a coke." Roxas sat down next to Axel and pulled his drink closer to him, sipping it gingerly. "Explains why it's been tasting kinda funny." The blonde took another sip, much to the amazement of his brother. "Might also explain why I was as honest as I was during our question game Axe. Might also, also explain why I'm feeling kinda funny right now. Oh god, I'm going to be considered a lightweight aren't I?" A slightly tipsy Roxas hid his face in his hands, starting to now realize his slight fuzzy feeling was due to alcohol running through his system. The blonde's features quickly settled into a pout in his hands and he looked up to see his brother staring at him with a look of surprise, "I don't wanna be a lightweight Sor."

"I hate to tell you this, Rox, but I think that ship has sailed." Axel grimaced, "perdóname, I just assumed…" He clinked his beer against Roxas's drink, "cheers?"

Sora shrugged, "well if it's a party…" He turned to Riku, "why don't we go ahead and get some more drinks while Roxas copes with his sad, sad life? I want something a little less sober."

The two slid out of the booth and disappeared into the masses. Axel glanced at Roxas, who was still gazing forlornly into the depths of his glass.

"I really didn't mean to get you drunk." He clarified once more, "I mean I did, but only because I thought you wanted to." The redhead frowned, laughing nervously, "soy un pendejo, huh?"

Roxas looked up from his drink to reply to Axel, but for the life of him he couldn't think of what to say, so he just patted the redhead's face before downing half of what was left of his drink. "You know I really like your whole Spanish thing. I think I've told everybody I like it but you and you're the one who does it! That's funny huh? Of course I don't understand what you're saying half the time but it sounds attractive so there ya go." Roxas smiled goofily at the other male before downing the last of his drink, which seemed to help him think of something to say rather then leaving his response as a simple face pat, "Oh yeah! It's fine you got me drunk, don't feel bad. I just don't drink often. I'm more of a smoker ya know? But this is cool."

"Ay, que lindo...you're hammered." Axel looked up as Riku and Sora approached the table, drinks in hand.

"Roxie! Got ya another drink." The brunet slid another full glass across the table to his twin. Axel eyed Sora incredulously, jaw slack. He slid down into his seat, cradling his beer.

"Riku?" He peered at his friend across the table, "we're gonna be babysitting for the rest of the night, aren't we?"

Sora made a face as he knocked his drink back, "I resent that, we can handle ourselves."

The silverette took that opportunity to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist while staring at his friend and shaking his head, "The twins can take care of themselves, Axe." Roxas however was not about to let Axel think he needed to be taken care of.

"I'm fine, we'll both be fine! And Sor, your boyfriend just did that thing where you say one thing but shake your head. Punish him or something, spray his face with water. Can't let bad behavior slide." The blonde then took his new drink and scooted closer to Axel. The closer he got to him, the closer he got to the comforting smell of smoke. Roxas then began to wonder how weird it would be if he got caught basically sniffing the redhead. Sora waved a hand at Roxas and pushed the untouched drink closer to the blonde.

"Shush Rox, just keep on drinking. Otherwise you're gonna be super mad at me when I start ordering shots." The brunet smiles innocently as his brother picked up the glass, "there we go! That's what I like to see!"

Axel leaned towards Sora, elbows propped on the table, "I'm sorry, did you say shots? Please say that you didn't say shots?"

"Hm? What was that Axel?" Sora finished off what was left of his beverage and twirled the empty glass in his hands, "I didn't think you were such a wet rag."

The redhead perked up, "woah now, let's not start throwing accusations around. Order as many shots as you want, I'll just be sure to take pictures while you puke your guts out later."

The blonde twin moaned as he swallowed a few gulps of his drink, "I'm not opposed to getting shots or anything but," he turned his big blue eyes on Axel and let his mouth fall into a pout, "only take dumb pictures of Sora and Riku, 'Kay?"

Riku rolled his eyes at the comment and slid back into the booth, "Cut the act you bleached blonde midget, your tolerance is low but not this low. We both know you drunk is just you without a filter." Riku took a sip of his drink and shot a look his boyfriend's way, "You on the other hand turn into a handful, but you're my handful so it's fine." After another sip Riku finally gave Axel a look, "Good luck with that one though, Rox is...well, you'll see."

"Ya know Riku? You think you're all high and mighty 'cause of your flowy silver hair but the truth is, actually your hair is really nice, but that's not the point. Anyways just shut up." Roxas took another few gulps of his drink and smiled, "this is gunna be fun, huh, Sor?"

Before Sora could answer his brother, Axel chipped in, face smug, "so hang on, Roxie, you're not a natural blond? 'S that why you were so curious about my hair?"

Sora's eyes widened and he sank down in the booth, "oh shit, Rox. Ya got caught."

Roxas felt his face heat up, not in embarrassment but slight anger. "I AM, a natural blonde, I just...have to use Sun In so it stays blonde. Just because I'm not quite as easily a blonde as Cloud doesn't mean I'm not a natural. Fuck you Riku."

The older male chuckled and held up his hands, "come on Rox, you know I didn't mean anything by my comment."

"And I won't mean anything when I shove my foot up your ass." The blonde flashed a grin at his long time friend. While they both knew they would never actually fight, due to the fact that they never wanted to put Sora in that situation, they also knew how annoying the other could be at times.

Riku smirked and cocked his eyebrow, "I don't take anything up my ass, just for future reference."

Roxas simply rolled his eyes and went back to sipping at his drink, staring daggers Riku's way. "Bottom line I am a natural blond," Roxas suddenly realized something and turned to Axel, smiling sweetly at him. "I mean if you don't believe me Axe, you're more than welcome to check."

With a satisfied smirk, Axel leaned into Roxas, "don't test me, blondie, you and I both know I have no problem dragging you into the bathroom and finding out."

"Hey! Nobody is dragging anybody into any bathrooms here!" Sora jumped up, palms pressed against the table, "Axel, behave yourself!" He pointed an accusing finger at the redhead, "that's just filthy."

Axel put his hands up in surrender, but the grin failed to dissolve from his face, "yessir, I promise not to do anything filthy to your brother in the bathroom of this club."

There was a pause from Sora. He ran a hand down his face, "alright I'm going to get shots, don't molest anybody while I'm gone."

Roxas merely waved as his brother walked away, having switched his attention from Riku to Axel since the redhead had closed the small space between them. So Axel did want Roxas, in the blonde's drunken mind that made things very interesting. "You know, you have a way with words," the redhead turned to face Roxas, devilish grin ever present and infectious "'in the bathroom of this club' so you plan on doing filthy things to me in a different location huh?" Roxas bit his lip and leaned forward ever so slightly.

Riku took that moment to clear his throat and shoot Roxas a look, "You need to slow it down there, or I'm going to take you away from your new chew toy." The blonde turned his head to look at the third male.

"You're no fun Reek, I was just teasing. I don't expect anything to actually happen." The blonde's grin dulled somewhat and he scooted away from the redhead as if to prove a point. "Maybe I'll go look for Sora, help him with those shots."

Axel let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as Roxas sauntered away. He looked up to Riku, eyes wide. "Is he always like that when he drinks?" The redhead questioned, jabbing a thumb towards the offending blond, "he's gonna fuckin kill me if he keeps this up."

Riku took a sip of his drink in an effort to mask his laughter, "kind of. I mean, I warned you man. He has absolutely no filter when he's even slightly tipsy." The silverette chuckled as Axel's face remained one of shock, "he just stops caring about what anyone thinks, and does what he wants as it comes to him. Look on the bright side though, he wants you. You can't really do anything about it, and he'll more than likely deny it in the morning, but hey at the core of it all he wants you." Riku held his drink out in Axel's direction in a "cheers" motion, "Here's to an interesting night with some interesting twins."

Green eyes narrowed into slits, "this isn't fair, you've got experience." Axel tapped his bottle to Riku's glass, "drink up, gorgeous. You gotta keep up with your little boy toy." He leaned in towards Riku, "how long exactly have you been thirsting after little mister sunshine?" Eyebrows quirked upwards curiously, "according to Roxas he's been all googly eyed over you for quite some time now."

Riku took a few gulps of his drink before doing some math in his head, "Well, I didn't fully realize the gay thing until I was, about thirteen. From that point I tried convincing myself I wasn't attracted to Sora in any way for about a year. But when fourteen rolled around, I realized I was just comparing every guy I tried dating to him. " The slightly younger male chuckled and took another sip of his drink, "Sora on the other hand, I can't say honestly. I mean he told me he liked guys when he was sixteen, but Rox says he's been drooling since I hit puberty so he was eleven then. But technically we got married when we were seven so, yeah. I guess we have been stuck on each other for a while."

Axel cackled, "married? What the-"

He was cut off prematurely by an enthused shout, "buttery nipples! We've got buttery nipples!" Sora cheered as he approached the table, a shot glass in each hand. "That's the name of the drink, we don't actually have buttery nipples." The brunet made a face as he slid one of the small glasses to Riku, "that would just be messy." He peered over his shoulder at Roxas, trailing along behind him, "The ones Rox got are called redheaded sluts," he glanced at Axel, "they've got jaeger in them, good luck."

The redhead in question perked up, amused smile settling over his lips, "Roxas, are you trying to insinuate something?" He crooned.

The blonde smirked as he slid the drink towards Axel and leaned towards him ever so slightly, "What can I say Axe, I'm a slut for slutty redheads." The blonde held back the urge to burst into laughter opting for a slight giggle instead. Roxas knew he would regret his behavior in the morning but at that moment he really didn't care. All that mattered to him at that moment was Axel and seeing how far he could push him.

Riku on the other hand took the shot from Sora and downed it in a second flat, "that does sound messy Sor, but maybe a fun kind of mess you know." The silverette wrapped his arm around the slightly younger male and pulled him to sit next to him, "how much have you drank Sor?"

There was a wide grin on Sora's face, "some girls at the bar bought us both a shot while we were over there."

Axel stared down the shot for another second and shrugged, "fuck it." He finally conceded, tipping it back with a grimace. Slamming the glass back to the table with a gag, Axel turned on Roxas, "fuck, blondie. You're never allowed to order again." His attention shifted to the crowd gathered at the stage, "alright, we're gonna move your attention away from drinking like a frat boy for a few minutes. Time to go mingle and get sweaty."

"Axel, you better not be taking him to the bathroom." Sora warned, eyes narrow.

"I take offense to that, cerdo." The taller boy gaped, "I merely mean to dance with your lovely brother." He looked back at the crowd, "well. Maybe not dance. More like amateur moshing." He corrected.

Roxas smiled broadly, "Cool! Let's go!" The blonde grabbed the redhead's hand and tugged on it eagerly. "Hurry up old man, lets go!"

Axel feigned horror, "¡No soy viejo! Who you calling old man?" The redhead laughed and let himself be tugged toward the crowd of thrashing bodies by the shorter male.

The blonde laughed and started to jump around just as the other bodies were, his fist raised and pounding at the open air above him. When he turned to look at Axel, he found the male was rather close behind him fist in the air and a wild grin on his face. The two thrashed around, sweat beginning to form, and all the sounds melding together.

Barely even through with one song, Axel found himself catching Roxas as he tipped backwards, giggling like a fool. The redhead couldn't stop his own bout of laughter as he stared down at the hysterical boy in his arms.

"Okay, maybe this was a little bit too much for you." Axel shouted over the music, "let's get you somewhere you can't hit your head or get trampled."

Roxas continued to giggle as he shook his head no, "Why? This is fun!" The blonde continued to giggle in the arms of the other male while the crowd around them began to intensify. The words "open" and "pit" were shouted and the smaller boy's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Okay yeah, Axie, take me away before I die."

Axel helped Roxas upright and dragged him out of the sea of bodies that had started throwing punches and headbanging. Once they were out of harms way, the two males stood to the side panting and watching the chaos, Axel with a wild grin and Roxas with a goofy one. "If I wasn't so gone I'd be in there, I love pits. Helps get out all the aggression, which I have a lot of apparently," Roxas began to giggle all over again as he realized Axel was still holding his hand. "You got me all alone Axe, now what?" The smaller boy squeezed the hand holding his ever so slightly and batted his blue eyes, feigning innocence for the millionth time that night. With a sigh, the redhead bent down to Roxas, locking his eyes with the blonde's hazy ones.

"I just don't know if I can keep up with you, Rox." He moved his hands up to the boy's face, cupping his cheeks as he pressed their lips together for the briefest moment before pulling away, noses still dauntingly close, "is that what you were looking for?" Axel crooned.

The smaller boy felt his mouth turn up in a grin, "something like that." Roxas lifted his hand to Axel's hair and felt his grin grow, "so soft, I've been wondering about that." The blonde met his eyes to the redhead's, and moved his hand from the fiery locks to the slender neck beneath. Roxas pulled Axel down in for a kiss that he hoped would take the older male's breath away, a kiss that would antagonize the taller male and make him do unspeakable things to the blonde in the grotesque bathroom of the club they were at. But instead, Roxas in his drunken state had miscalculated the distance between them and instead of their mouths colliding in a passionate kiss, their noses hit and Roxas let out a squeak in surprise.

* * *

A/N: Hey there lovelies! Axel here, I want to apologize for making y'all wait so long for an update, that's kinda my bad. Roxas and I sincerely hope you guys like this most recent chapter, we really love seeing your reviews and follows and likes. Every time somebody new pops in we get more and more excited to put out good work for you. Get ready for some more great stuff soon. ¡Adiós!


End file.
